El Slytherin Pirata
by Scar Prime-Chan
Summary: Secuela de un viaje al pasado. Universo alternó Secuela de un viaje al pasado Severus snape es hijo de uno de los mas grandes piratas más famoso de todo los mares y también hijo de uno de los mercenario más famoso en el mundo mágico, cuando severus vaya a hogwarts la vida de todos cambiar en un giro de 180 en especialmente la de un profesor contra las artes oscuras
1. Chapter 1

**Hola como están aquí les traigo la secuela de un viaje al pasado aquí veremos y ustedes leerán como las pareja se enamoraron y como tuvieron a sus bebés, la pareja principal es Severus y Tom, esta historias es un universo alternó donde Severus es hijo de un pirata y hijo de un mercenario, donde nuestro querido mestizo va hogwarts a aprender más sobre sus poderes mágicos, cuando severus llegue a hogwarts le cambiará la vida a todos en especial a tom . esperó que le guste la historia mejor dicho el primer capítulo**

 **secuela, espero que la disfruten**

* * *

Un chico de unos 18 años de edad cabello negro largo hasta los hombros, ojos color ónix, piel blanca como la porcelana, estatura 1.65 cm, estaba vestido con camisa manga larga orland, pantalones abondados, botas de cuero hasta la mitad del muslo, un chaleco de cuero, sacó largo con abontunadura doble cruzada, y un sombrero tricordio de ala ancha, tiene dos cadenas de oro y una de plata, sus dos cadena de oro, una de las cadena tiene un dije que es un pequeño caldero y su otra cadena tiene un dije con la letra de su nombre , la cadena de plata tiene como dije del divino niño, en su mano derecha tiene un anillo dé oro blanco y en su brazo derecho lleva un tatuaje de un gorrión volando enfrente de una apuesta de sol sobre el océano que significa que a navegado por todo los mares del mundo y en su muñeca izquierda tiene una P la inicial de pirata, el chico estaba suspirando mientras veía el atardecer

Capitán porque se tiene que ir - dijo un chico de cabello castaño, ojos grises miraba a su capitán

Tengo que hacerlo le hice la promesa a pa - dijo el capitán a su compañero - además no iré sólo sam me va a acompañar - le dijo mirando con sus ojos ónix

Que pasará con nosotros - le preguntó

Ustedes irán al barco de mi papa - dijo el capitán

Vamos a otro lugar

En el comedor de hogwarts todos comían tranquilamente los gryffindor hacían bromas, los Slytherin estaba callados pero hablaban y las otras dos casa hacia los mismo que los gryffindor cuando de repente por la puerta alguien entró dejando a todo el comedor callado. Era un joven vestido de pirata ¿?

Dumbledore vengó a decir que mi capitán va a estudiar aquí en hogwarts - dijo el chico notaron por su voz que tenia como unos 19 años de edad

Y Quien es usted joven para decirme que se capitán viene para acá a estudiar - dijo dumbledore mirando al chico

Le daré esto - dijo y de la nada salió tres cofres grandes , todos pensaron que tenia joyas y dinero pero se equivocaron, cuando lo abrió había muchos dulce de limón , dumbledore estaba con la boca abierta era muchos dulce de limón - además son los mejores dulce de limón de todo el mundo y si también me acepta, mi capitán le dará tres cofre más con dulce de limón - dijo el pirata al director de hogwarts

Es una decisión difícil -, dijo dumbledore nervioso

Además si acepta rápido mi capitán lo llevará por todo el mundo para que usted compre los mejores dulce de limón del mundo mágico y de todos los mares - dijo el pirata con una sonrisa

Aceptó chico tu y tu capitán pueden venir mañana a estudiar en hogwarts - dijio dumbledore con una sonrisa y todos en el comedor estaba con la boca abierta

Fue un gusto en hacer negocios - dijo el pirata

A la mañana siguiente

Todos en el comedor hogwarts miraba a los dos piratas, el capitán tenía su espada afuera listo para atacar a su compañero

Vamos severus es una broma - dijo el pirata a su capitán que tenia el ceño fruncido,

El es severus - pensó dumblodore viendo al capitán

Te e dicho sam urley que no me gusta que juege conmigo -dijo furioso - Iniciemos con esto de una buena vez , eres la peor sabandija que e conocido en todo los malditos siete mares - dijo frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo

Se - dijo sam a su capitán

Grr - gruñó Severus - vois soy despreciable - dijo el capitán

Bien dejar la pelea -dijo Tom Riddle mirando a ambos piratas, severus vio a tom a los ojos ,sam lo miraba con una sonrisa

Soy samuel urley pero los bucaneros me dicen sam el temible de los siete mares - dijo el pirata

Soy el capitán severus Snape pero los demás piratas y los bucaneros me conocen como el príncipe mestizo de los siete mares y mi belleza de nave se llama mestizo negro - dijo el capitán

Ahora a ponerlo una casa - dijo minevra a los piratas

Vos pase capitán - dijo el castaño con burla en la voz, severus le mando una mirada asesina

Callarte cerdo apestoso - dijo enojado y sentándose y minevra con miedo le colocó el sombrero

Vaya el hijo de demian prince un gusto en conocerlo - dijo el sombrero

Conociste a mi padre ¿? - dijo severus al sombrero

Claro fue el último prince en ponerlo en una casa - le dijo - ahora donde te pondre, eres muy valiente, inteligente, eres también curioso, eres manipulador, eres un gran capitán que se preocupa por su tripulación o y tiene más dones - dijo el sombrero diciendo a severus - ya de donde te pondre - le dijo -Slytherin - grito el sombrero sorprendiendo a todos, Severus se fue a la mesa de las serpientes, después de que severus se fue a la mesa de Slytherin, fue el turno sam - Gryffindor - dijo y sam se fue a la mesa de los leones

Vaya cuando tu padre se entere que estas en su mismas casa estará muy feliz hasta que se va a divertir con tu pa- dijo sam a su amigo - y tal vez tenga un nuevo hermanito - dijo sonriendo con sorna

Que el diablo te escuche temible - dijo el pirata a su amigo que lo miró - además pa no dejara que padre le ponga una mano en cima - dijo severus divertido mientras ponía los pie en la mesa

Quiere decir o por los siete mares, tus padres son peor que el dios poseidon teniendo hijos por doquier, mejor dicho son peor que el legendario capitán jack sparrow y su pareja teniendo hijo cada año - dijo sam a su capitán

Mejor que te calles o te lanzó por la plancha - dijo agarrando una manzana y comiéndola

Recordar mi capitán que no estamos en el mestizo negro - le dijo

Éstas haciendo un motín - dijo severus levantándose y fue donde su amigo

Snape mejor calmalter - dijo lucius malfoy al capitán

Comodoro - dijo severus y sam a la vez viendo a lucius

Como me dijeron - dijo lucius fruncido el ceño

Te parece al comodoro que intento asesinar a mi tío y a mi papa - dijo severus apretando su espada

Capitán lo me voy con ellos, que tenga una linda velada y no mate a nadie con su espada - dijo sam a severus que lo miró

Descanse teniente - dijo severus a su amigo, además de ser su amigo , era su mano derecha siempre podía confiar en sam

Sam se fue junto algunos Gryffindor dejando a severus sólo con lucius

Un gusto capitán Snape soy lucius malfoy -dijo lucius a severus - ven te enseñaré todo hogwarts - dijo el príncipe de Slytherin

Dos minutos después

Severus junto a lucius llegaron a la sala común de Slytherin, severus vio a personas que no conocía y también vio al mismo hombre que en el comedor

Chicos el es severus Snape - dijo lucius

Es capitán severus - le dijo a lucius que lo miró y fruncio el ceño

Nunca e visto a un pirata en pesrona - dijo regulus black viendo a severus - disculpa soy regulus black un gusto capitán severus -, dijo regulus mirando a severus

Tienes nombre de constelación - dijo en un susurro mirando al black

Soy rebastan lestrange -dijo mirando al pirata - y el es mi hermano rodolphus lestrange -, dijo señalando a su hermano que estaba durmiendo

Bartemius Crouch jr - dijo un tono frío , severus lo miró a los ojos

Soy narcissa black - le dijo - ella es mi hermana Bellatrix - dijo señalando a la pelinegra que cantaba , no le prestaba atención

Soy ethan nott un gusto - le dijo y señaló a una chica que lo miraba desde lejos - ella es arabella zabini - le dije y la chica lo miró como si no lo aceptaba

Un gusto soy thomas parkison - dijo el chico sonriendo al pirata

Soy Tom Riddle soy tu profesor de DACAO y también tu jefe de casas - le dijo al pirata que lo miró

Soy Severus Tobías Snape Prince - dijo diciendo su nombre completo todos abrieron los ojos, incluyendo a bellatrix que dejó de cantar

Tu papa es el mercenario Demián Prince - dijo regulus mirando al pirata que sonrió de lado - esa sonrisa significa que si - dijo regulus mirándolo

Asi que conocen la reputación de mi padre, vaya cuando se lo cuente seguro se alegrará -dijo el pirata sonriendo malicioso

Todo el mundo mágico conoce la reputacion del príncipe despiadado , dicen los rumores que se caso y tuvo un hijo - dijo regulus

Pero viste que los rumores son ciertos y me ves aqui - dijo con una sonrisa la que siempre usaba su tío jack

Nunca pensé que el príncipe despiadado se casaría con un pirata y tuvieran un hijo - dijo sorprendida narcissa

Mmm - dijo severus sentándose y poniendo los pies en la mesita que estaba en la sala común

Oye bajar los pies de la mesa - dijo Tom al pirata que le ignoró

Callarte me recuerdas al viejo GIS que acompaña a tío jack en sus aventura - dijo el pirata, de la nada una carta llegó y Severus la agarró y la abrió

Hola querido hijo como estas - se escuchó la voz grave de un hombre - esperó que bien y sam me dijo la casa que quedaste estoy feliz, todos lo están más tu papa y si me llegó a enterar hijo mío que sam no te protegió que jacob se olvide de su hijo jejejeje , tu tío jack que le enseñes a todos hacer un pirata , fue lo que dijo , habla con tu pa no me dejó tocarlo T-T y estaba tan feliz que me dijo si lo tocaba que dormiria con el perro, tu papa pirata es un cruel, después me dice que yo soy sádico. Tu papa también quiere hablar - dijo la voz del hombre y se escuchó otra pero no tan grave - hijo no me vas a convencer , si lo ayudas te vas a ir a vivir por las vacaciones con tu abuelo y tu abuela - dijo el hombre furioso - bien severus esperó que disfrute de estar en hogwarts - dijo y la carta se quemo

No quiero pasar con el viejo esta loco más que tío - susurro severus - bien ustedes dormido que yo dormire - dijo severus quitándose el sombrero y poniéndoselo en la cara y cruzó los brazos y quedó dormido en el mueble

(N/a: no se como los pirata hablan, alguien puede ayudarmeT-T. Quiero ser una combinación de como habla jack sparrow y un pirata moderno)

Profesor lo puedes llevar su recámara - dijo narcissa a Tom que suspiro, lo agarró estilo princesa y se dio cuenta de que era muy frágil, también se dio cuenta de que olia a mar (obvio el a estado en el océanos durante su vida - fueron los pensamiento de Tom) también olía a menta, y a arena dé desierto

Te mataré un día de esto luke - dijo severus entre susurros

Tom dejó a severus en su cama, pero Severus le agarró de la mano y lo jaló a la cama y se abrazo a el con fuerza, Tom intento liberarse pero no pudo a si que suspiro y se acostó al lado de el

a la mañana siguiente

antes de que severus se despertara tom se fue rapido de hay a su cuarto, pensando lo que paso en la noche en el cuarto del pirata , severus se paro y miro donde estaba

seguro uno de ellos me llevo - penso el pirata hiendo al baño a bañarse, despues de estar listo y con su ropa se fue al comedor (N/a: severus se puso su ropa de pirata) cuando llego vio a sus compañeros de casa y a los lejos vio a sam que lo saludo, se sento a los lejos y empezo a comer cuando una ave fenix se paro en su cabeza

(N/a: no es Fawkes)

pero que ases aqui nagi penses que estarias con padre - le dijo acariciando la cabeza del aver fenix

o que sorpresa es nagi - dijo sam a los lejos viendo a su amigo acariciar al fenix

(N/a: nagi es hembra a si que ella y fawkes pueden ser pareja)

no se, seguro me extraño y vino para aqui a verme - le contesto el pirata

joven snape porque no se puso el uniforme de slytherin y joven sam tu tambien - dijo minevra viendo a severus con ropas de piratas (N/a: son diferente ropa)

somos pirata señora no vamos hacerle caso a vos - dijo severus a la jefa de la casa de gryffindor que lo miro

estamos en hogwarts tienes que hacer caso a tu jefe de casa - dijo minevra

bueno tu lo dijiste tengo que obedecerlo a el pero como le dije soy pirata y hago lo que se me pegue en gana - dijo severus subiendo sus piernas a la mesa y agarrando comida para comer para despues ir a clases

* * *

 **que les parecio ¿?, le gusto el primer capitulo de la historia**

 **¿comentarios?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me alegra de que le gustara la historia: D y más la primera parte, aquí sev mostrara sus habilidades para luchar y también mostrara sus habilidades para las pociones, espero que le guste**

 **Iniciemos**

* * *

Narra la autora

Severus estaba en clases de defensa contra las arte oscura viendo a su jefe de casa, estaba aburrido y veía a su amigo charlar con los gryffindor, suspiro y volvio a mirar a toda la clase

Señor snape prestarme atención - dijo tom mirando a severu

Capitán severus - dijo el slytherin mirando a tom - y porque su clase es muy aburrida - le dijo a su profesor

Todos en el salón se quedaron de piedras menos los dos piratas

Como que mi clase es aburrida - dijo enojado tom viendo al pirata que lo miro

Si uno de ellos van a cualquier mundo usted cree que ellos se van a defender así con puros hechizos? - le pregunto - también tiene que luchar cuerpo a cuerpo si la varita se rompe o se daña, luchar con armas, no deben de depender solo de la varita - dijo severus con los brazos cruzados

Mi capitán en eso tiene razón señor riddle - dijo Sam mirando a tom que lo miro a el - nosotros nunca dependemos de la varita, algunas veces sí pero sabemos luchar cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas - Sam le dijo

Quiere que le demuestre, bien luchare con uno de su mejores estudiantes - dijo con una sonrisa

vas a perder - dijo james potter parándose del lugar donde estaba y se puso frente de severus y sacando su varita, severus no había sacado su varita, más bien saco su espada, james lanzaba hechizos a severus y él lo esquivaba con la espada

aqua eructo - dijo severus sacando su varita de la nada y atacando a james con un potente chorro de agua haciendo que llegara al otro lado de la pared

O vaya aprendió rápido el hechizo que su padre le enseño - dijo Sam a su amigo que sonrió

Fue fácil - dijo con una sonrisa - vio profesor riddle que no se puede confiar solo en la magia - dijo severus a su profesor que lo miro - solo use mi espada para defenderme y a la final use mi varita, su mejor alumno fue muy lento para prevenir mi ataque - le dijo dando una sonrisa de su tío Jack sparrow - uno siempre tiene que estar alerta - dijo severus a su profesor

Si - dijo tom mirando a su nuevo alumno que dio una sonrisa - para la próxima clase busquen espadas no importa que sea de madera, vamos a seguir el consejo de los piratas - dijo tom a su alumno que recogieron sus cosas para irse - espera capitán snape - dijo tom a severus que lo miro extraño

¿Sí? - dijo mirándolo y vio a su amigo - vete te alcanzo después - le dijo a su amigo que se fue del salón

¿Quién te enseño a luchar así? - le pregunto tom al slytherin

Fueron mis padres juntos a mis tíos - le dijo sentándose poniendo sus piernas en la mesa e inclinándose en la silla - mi papa junto a mis tíos me enseñaron a usar las armas y mi padre me enseño todo lo que sabe de hechizo - lo miro a los ojos

Conociendo la reputación de tu padre claro que te enseñaría todos los hechizos hasta los prohibidos - dijo y severus puso una sonrisa como el gato Cheshire - por esa sonrisa es obvio que te enseño todo - dijo tom viendo al hijo del mercenario mejor conocido como el príncipe despiadado

Si eso es todo lo que quiere hablar conmigo me retiro - dijo severus saliendo del salón y vio a su amigo recostado de la pared mirándolo

¿Qué quería? - le pregunto Sam a su capitán

Quería saber dónde entrene o quien me entreno - dijo de lo más normal

Sabes e investigado y el chico a que le diste la paliza, no es ni más ni menos que el novio del profesor riddle - dijo sam con una sonrisa

Y ¿? - dijo severus caminando junto a su amigo a su siguiente clases pociones

Que desde ahora ese chico potter te ara la vida imposible por vencerlo - dijo sam

Y todo lo descubriste tu solo ¿? O fue porque coqueteaste con una chica o chico para que te dijera - dijo y vio a su amigo que lo miro fríamente

La segunda - dijo sam riendo de la cara que puso su amigo

No me interesa lo que me haga ese potter me se defender, además sabes también como yo que si se llegue a enterar de quien es mi padre se asustara - dijo severus mirándolo

En eso tienes razón, además le prometí a tus padres que te cuidaría y lo voy a cumplir - dijo sonriendo cálidamente

Claro hasta que se te olvide cuando pase un buen par de piernas - dijo con sarcasmo, los dos llegaron al salón de pociones y entraron y vieron un lugar vacío y los dos se sentaron a seguir hablando. Cuando el profesor Slughom llego mando hacer una posición y era la poción matalobos

Bien se pondrán con un gryffindor - le dijo a los slytherin que bufaron - james Potter con regulus black, lucius malfoy con Sam urley , sirius black con narcissa black, remus lupin con el capitán snape - dijo slughom sabía que debía llamarlo capitán porque si no, no quería saber lo que pasaría, algunos alumnos le habían dicho que el slytherin pirata era muy bueno con la espada y otras arma - bien van hacer la poción matalobos - dijo el profesor a sus alumnos - el que la haga bien se llevara 25 puntos a su casa - dijo slughom

Severus junto con remus empezaron hacer la poción matalobos, severus estaba muy concentrado en hacer la poción

Capitán snape sabes hacer la poción ¿? - pregunto remus al slytherin que lo miro

Si mi padre y yo la hacíamos para un amigo de el - dijo severus de lo más normal

Mmm ok - dijo remus ayudando a severus hacer la poción

Sé que eres un licántropo - dijo severus mirando a remus que se quedó en blanco

Como - dijo sorprendido

Tienes un olfato mucho más desarrollado, además no aguanta la poción mejor dicho el olor - dijo mirándolo como si nada

No le vas a decir a nadie - dijo remus a severus

No porque no es mi asunto - le dijo al fin - pero si quieres poción matalobos solo buscarme tengo como tres frasco en mi cuarto guardado - dijo severus terminando de hacer la poción - ya terminamos dijo severus y el profesor slughom fue donde estaba los dos y vio la poción que estaba bien hecha

Pero como esta poción es muy difícil de hacer - dijo slughom mirando a severus y a remus

No es muy difícil de hacerla cuando presta atención - dijo severus, siempre hacia pociones con su padre, era lo que más le gustaba es hacer pociones y era muy bueno haciéndolas

25 puntos para ambas casas - dijo slughom a los estudiantes, los slytherin como los gryffindor estaban sorprendidos su casa gano 25 y todos gracias a que un slytherin y un gryffindor trabajaron juntos

Severus y remus se sentaron y vieron a todos aun haciendo las pociones, severus vio a su amigo haciendo la poción y sonrió a ver el ceño fruncido

Vamos sam siempre estas ardaleando de que eres mejor en otras cosas y eres malo para esto - dijo severus a su amigo que lo miro enojado

Gr callarte mi capitán - dijo furioso

Vamos mi teniente decir que eres malo con esto, eres bueno con la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero malo en la poción - dijo con una sonrisa de lado y con los brazos cruzados

No ardalea mi capitán sabes tan bien como yo que eres malo en algo y no lo quieres decir - dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Los dos somos malos en algo y no ardaleo - dijo enojado y con una miradafuriosa de las quedaba su da

(N/a: cuando mencione a Tobías lo mencionare comoda o por su nombre, cuando hable de Demían será padre o su nombre)

Sabes que pones esa mirada te parece al capitán tobias - dijo sam a su amigo

Si lo se mi Da es el mejor de todo - dijo con una mirada de orgullo

* * *

 **Que les pareció ¿? Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, en el siguiente capitulo vamos a conocer a los padres de severus y los de sam :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**espero que le guste el nuevo capitulo, aqui conoceran a los padres de severus y de sam**

 **bien iniciemos**

 **tobias esta vestido como jack sparrow**

 **la mama de sam esta vestida como elizabeth swann**

 **y el papa de sam esta vestido como barbosa :D**

* * *

Narra la autora

capitan su papa envio esto - dijo sam parandose y caminando a la mesa de slytherin entregandole un sobre

que quiere Da - dijo severus abriendo el sobre y leyendo la carta - pero que coño - grito fuertemente abriendo los ojos

(N/a. como dije antes cuando hable de tobias sera Da, asi sera con todos los papas donceles ^-^)

que dice la carta capitan - dijo curioso sam a su capitan

nuestros padren van a quedarse dos dias aqui en hogwarts - dijo severus a su amigo

¿QUE? - grito sam sorprendido

si vienen mañana - dijo dejando la carta

pasa algo jovenes - dijo dumbledore

si nuestros padres viene mañana - dijo sam sentandose al lado de su amigo y casi hermano

que Mi**** le pasa a mi padre, el sabe muy bien que Da no le gusta el mundo magico - dijo severus frunciendo el ceño

mis padres le da igual - dijo sam de lo mas tranquilo

claro porque nunca tu suegro te lanzo una avada - dijo severus enojado, todos en el comedor quedo con la boca abierta

espera el papa del señor demian le lanzo una avada a tu papa - dijo sorprendido sam a su capitan

porque crees que mi padre rompio los lazos con los prince - con el ceño fruncido

disculpe que me interrumpa pero cuando van a venir- dijo dumbledore

vienen mañana - dijo severus suspirando

o vaya bueno ahora entiendo a tu Da cuando se enoja, cuando el señor demian hablaba de los prince - dijo sam poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo

si - dijo

ven severus , sam ayudarme a arreglar la habitacion de sus padres - dijo dumbledore a los piratas

esos dos dias seran largos - dijo en un suspiro severus saliendo del comedor junto a sam y dumbledore

vamos con potter

james estaba plateando una broma para severus que lo vencio facilmente

ese snivellus me las pagaras - dijo james furioso y sonrio - un buen apodo para ese estupido pirata snivellus

james no te atrevas - dijo remus a su amigo que lo miro

el me las pagaras - dijo furioso james - me humillo delante de MI tom - dijo james mirando al licantropo

james tiene razon remus - dijo sirius apoyando a su amigo - ese snivellus pagara - dijo

ustedes no saben quien es el padre de ¿el?, cuando se entere se que ustedes hasta le perdiran perdon - dijo remus saliendo de la sala comun de gryffindor

(N/a: vaya el lobito sabe quien es el padre de severus ^-^, amo a remus lastima que le pertenece a lucius)

james junto con sirius fueron donde estaba severus que estaba junto a sam y al profesor ridlle

(N/a: gracias al mapa de los merodeador)

que hace snivellus con mi tom - dijo james enojado viendo el mapa

vamos con tom,severus y sam

tom habia mandado a llamar a severus y a sam, tenia que decirle algo importante, los dos piratas fueron donde estaba el profesor riddle para que queria

estamos aqui - dijo severus al profesor que se quedo mirandolo

capitan snape , joven urley - dijo tom a los dos piratas

porque nos llamo profesor riddle - dijo sam a tom

quiere que ustedes les enseñe a los estudiantes a luchar con espadas - dijo tom mirando a ambos piratas que abrieron los ojos

no es mentira - dijo severus cerrando los ojos y volviendo abrir los ojos

no quiero su ayuda - dijo tom

que dices severus ¿? - pregunto sam a su capitan

esto sera divertido - dijo con una sonrisa

sev - dijo una voz infantil que choco contra severus haciendo que este cayera con tom,

la posicion que se encontraba era muy comprometedora, severus estaba encima de tom, las piernas enredada, las manos de severus en el pecho de tom y las manos de tom en la cintura de severus, para rematar los labios de ambos estaban juntos

¿sev? - dijo confundido la voz mirando al mencionado

james - dijo sam viendo al niño de 11 años que lo miraba, severus se aparto rapidamente

(N/a: si mis queridos lectores james arron es hijo de james Norrington mejor conocido como comodoro,)

JAMES AARON NORRINGTON - grito severus avergonzado por lo que acaba de hacer su hijo

(N/a: osea se que estan confundido si james arron es hijo de norrington, porque pongo que es hijo de severus, facil se los dire, severus lo adopto como pirata, norrington veia que su hijo corria peligro a si que lo llevo con los piratas donde estaba mas a salvo, y severus lo adopto como hijo pirata lo mantiene a salvo, hasta que norringtton mate a la persona que quiere matar a su hijo)

no te enojes sev - dijo el niño de 11 años que lo miraba feliz, lo abrazo

sabes que no debes asustar a si a las personas - dijo severus regañando a james aaron

eres malo - dijo haciendo un puchero

dime que haces aqui james pense que te estabas con tu padre - dijo severus tocandose la cabeza

capitan snape quien es el - pregunto con curiosidad tom

un gusto soy james arron norrington tengo 11 años - dijo el niño feliz mirando a tom - sev es mi papi - dijo el niño sorprendiendo a tom

tu hijo - dijo sorprendido

el cachorro en realidad no es hijo del capitan, severus lo adopto como hijo pirata mientras el padre del cachorro busca a la persona que quiere matar a su hijo - dijo sam de lo mas normal

sev a sido bueno conmigo durante esos dos años, lo quiero como un padre - dijo el niño de 11 años

no cambies el tema, pense que estabas con norrington - dijo severus a su james que lo miro

papa decidio que la pasara contigo, pronto va a descubrir quien es el hombre que me quiere hacer daño - dijo el niño - ademas el abuelo tobias y el abuelo demian me dijeron que podia acompañarlos - dijo sonriendo

espera nuestros padres llegaron - dijo sam al cachorro

si esta en el comedor - dijo el niño

los dos piratas salieron corriendo seguido de james y tom que los seguia, cuando llegaron tom pudo ver 4 personas, tres de ellas estaban vestidos de pirata y uno de ellos estaba vestido con ropa normal con una chaqueta negra

Da, padre - dijo severus corriendo a los brazos de sus padres

mi principe - dijo tobias snape abrazando a su hijo que lo abrazo

como esta mi hermanito da - le pregunto acariciando su barriga de cuatro meses de embarazo

bien - dijo demian a su hijo mayor que sonrio

padres - dijo sam abrazando a los suyos

te extrañamos bebe - dijo la madre de sam de una manera dulce

si yo igual - dijo sam abrazando a su mama

espero que ayas cuidado bien a mi hijo - dijo demian con su aura oscura

controlar a tu marido snape - dijo jacob a su amigo

padres el es el profesor tom riddle el da defensa contra lar artes oscura - dijo severus señalando a tom

ellos se besaron - dijo james señalando a los dos slytherin

Severus/Capitan - dijeron todos a la vez viendo a severus

fue un accidente, james me empujo y cai por accidente encima de el y nuestros labios se tocaron - dijo severus a sus padres que lo miraron

disculpa joven riddle nos puedes dar un momento a solas - dijo demian mirando al profesor riddle que miro al prince despiadado

si como desea - dijo tom retirandose dejando a la familia en el comedor

* * *

 **que les parecio le gusto ¿?**

 **espero que le aya gustado el capitulo les dejo la descricion de los padres de severus,los de sam y les dejo la descricion de james aaron norrington**

 **descricion de los padres de severus**

 **Tobias Snape**

 **cabello castaño oscuro largo hasta los hombros, piel bronceada, ojos color onix, mide 1,65 cm y tiene cuatro meses de embarazado**

 **edad: 31 años**

 **Demian Prince**

 **cabello negro largo atado en una coleta, piel blanca como la porcelana, ojos color grises, mide 1,89 cm, esta vestido con un pantalon negro,con unas botas color marron hasta la rodilla, una camisa color blanca manga larga con una chaqueta de color negro**

 **edad: 39 años**

 **Jacob Urley**

 **cabello negro corto,sus ojos son de color grises, piel bronceada, un cuerpo musculoso pero no exagerado, mide 1,75 cm**

 **edad: 40 años**

 **Bella Urley**

 **cabello rubio largo atado en una coleta baja, ojos color onix, piel blanca, mide 1,68 cm**

 **edad: 36 años**

 **James Aaron Norrigton**

 **cabello rubio, ojos verdes, piel blanca como la porcelana,**

 **bien quien quiere que aparezca en el siguiente capitulo ¿?**

 **nos vemos pronto**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí esta el nuevo esperó que le guste**

 **bien iniciemos**

* * *

Narra severus

estamos en el comedor de hogwarts comiendo, yo miro a mi Da que se veía frustrado por tantos magos alrededor

Da si quieres puedes irte a dormir - le dije mirándolo a los ojos

no - dijo gruñendo, severus suspiro

por los sietes mares porque padre tenia que embarazar de nuevo a Da, el sabe como se pone cuando tienes los cambios de humor - pensó severus y miro a los padres de su amigo

padre quiero presentarte a lucius malfoy perfecto de slytherin - dijo señalando a lucius que estaba al lado suyo

un gusto conocer por fin al hijo de abraxas - dijo feliz demian viendo a lucius que abrió los ojos

conoces a mi padre¿? - pregunto con curiosidad lucius

si conozco la mayoría de los padres de los magos - dijo demian a lucius - los black, los potter, a los crouch , los parkison, los lestrangen , y otras familia de magos que ni me acuerdo - dijo demian sorprendiendo a lucius juntos a sus amigos

usted conoció a mi padre - dijo regulus mirando al príncipe despiadado

vaya eres hijo de orion - dijo demian mirando a regulus que quedo con la boca abierta

demian quiero helado - dijo tobias a su esposo que lo miro

pero il mio piccolo - dijo demian mirando a su pareja

(N/a: il mio piccolo, significa mi pequeño)

quiero un helado YA - dijo enojado mirando a su pareja

sev puedes buscar un helado - dijo demian a su hijo

padre Da dijo que tu lo buscara - dijo severus con una sonrisa - o quieres ver a mi viejo enojado y mas con las hormonas - le dijo

grr - demian saco su varita y con un hechizo apareció un helado para su esposo

por poseidon que haces james - dijo sam a james aaron que lo miro con una sonrisa juguetona

nada - dijo con inocencia

eso no me la creo - dijo sam al niño de 11 años

dejarlo sam - dijo severus comiendo su comida

no los defendáis mi capitán - dijo sam a severus

savy - fue la unica respuesta de severus

grr sabes que odio que hables como tu tío, severus - dijo demian a su hijo

aye. papa fuiste tu que dijo pasarla con tus familiares. savy - dijo severus a su padre que suspiro

dejar que mi cachorro hable como se le pega la gana, aye - dijo tobias a su esposo

en eso mi capitán tiene razón - dijo jacob a demian que gruño

sam bajar los pies de la mesa - dijo bella a su hijo

mujeres - fue lo único que dijo este

dos horas después

se veía a james potter nervioso y remus lo miro

james que hiciste - dijo remus a su amigo

yo pues hice una broma a snape - dijo james y vio que remus abrió los ojos - y ahora que vi a su padre - dijo temblando de miedo, su padre le había hablado sobre el príncipe despiadado, que si el llegara a tener un hijo jamas pero lo jamas se metiera con el, porque si no le iría mal, y como sabe que demian es el príncipe despiadado fácil su padre tiene una foto de el y también era por los casos que el cometía

te dije que no hicieras nada, aunque soy mestizo se quien es su padre - dijo remus a su amigo que lo miro - pero gracias a merlin que pude evitar la broma al capitán snape - dijo remus a su amigo que abrió los ojos

gracias remus - dijo abrazando a su amigo

de nada- dijo

vamos de nuevo con la familia

los alumnos se fueron a sus salas comunes dejando a los profesores con los piratas y el mercenario que los mirabas

hola joven demian quieres un caramelo de limón - dijo dumbledore al mercenario que lo miro

claro profesor dumbledore - dijo demian agarrando el caramelo y comiéndolo

Da estas bien - dijo severus viendo a su papa haciendo muecas

si tu hermano solo esta pateando - dijo a su hijo

sabes que sera - pregunto sam con curiosidad

si - dijo demian feliz

bueno tu padre esta esperando gemelos - dijo bella a severus que abrio los ojos

gemelos - dijo feliz

si una niña y un niño - dijo tobias acariciando su vientre

o por Neptuno - dijo feliz severus abrazando a sus padres que sonrieron

como los llamara - dijo jacob a su capitán

(N/a: los profesores se fueron dejando solos a la familia de piratas )

la niña se llamara Elieen y el niño se llamara riki - dijo tobias a su hijo que sonrió

que lindo nombre - dijo bella a sus amigos

vamos a celebrar - dijo severus a su familia y todos se fueron al callejón Diagon a comprar las ropas para los niños

* * *

 **eso es todo, se que es corto pero espero que le aya gustado**


	5. Chapter 5

**hola aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo espero que le guste, bien iniciemos, pronto severus conocerá a nagini**

* * *

Narra Tom

han pasado un día de que los padres de los piratas esta aquí, desde hace un día que el mercenario mejor dicho el príncipe despiadado amenazo a james de que si le hacia algo a su hijo lo destruiría

los piratas juntos a sus padres estaba comiendo en el comedor cuando escuche que el joven snape gruño y miro a su hijo

que te dije de hacer broma james - dijo regañando al niño que le saco la lengua

pero papa - dijo el niño, si fuera mago no me sorprendería que parara a slytherin es muy manipulador

pero nada a si que come - dijo el joven snape a su hijo que hizo un puchero

hijo luka preguntado por ti - dijo demian a su hijo que lo miro

ese animal asno pregunto por mi - dijo furioso severus apretando los dientes

por que odias al hijo de Barbarrossa, savy ? - pregunto el capitán snape a su hijo

porque es un traidor - dijo el joven snape gruñendo

todos los piratas son traidores - dijo demian a ellos, todos estamos escuchando la conversación de la familia

no tendrás sexo por un año - dijo enojado el capitán snape a su esposo

te casaras conmigo cuando sea grande - dijo james aaron a regulus black que se sonrojo, el joven snape escupió su jugo y miro a regulus y después a james

narra la autora

¿QUE? - grito severus sorprendido mirando a su hijo

y si quiero que el se case conmigo - dijo el niño señalando a regulus que estaba sonrojado

sabes que tanto como tu padre y yo no dejaremos que te cases con nadie - dijo severus con los brazos cruzados

pero se que tu y padre me aquerar verme feliz - dijo el niño y severus suspiro

sera mejor que tu regulus black cumpla con tu promesa porque si no, tendrás a la armada de toda Inglaterra detrás tuyo y ademas estoy yo que se como usar cualquier armar - dijo amenazando a regulus que trago duro

si prometo casarme con el cuando sea grande - dijo regulus asustado por la amenaza de severus

bien hijo nosotros nos vamos - dijo tobias a su hijo que lo miro

ya se van - dijo severus triste porque su padre se iban

si cachorro - dijo tobias acariciando los cabellos de severus

antes de que se vaya quiero que le entregue la carta a Norrington que le voy a escribir - dijo severus a su padre, tobias hizo una mueca y demian sonrió

claro hijo - dijo demian a su hijo

y tu cuidarte, no le hagas broma a tu papa - dijo severu a su hijo adoptivo

si - dijo el niño inocente a su papi que lo miro

eres un manipulador y sin duda valiente como tu padre - dijo severus abrazando a su hijo

gracias papi - dijo james dándole una sonrisa a su papi

saludarme a tu padre - dijo severus

cuatro días después

ha pasado cuatro dias de que los padres de los piratas se fueron todo volvía a la normalidad, casi todo, en estos dos dias severus conocio a los slytherin y se hicieron amigos rapidamente.

severus estaba hablando con lucius malfoy cuando la puerta del comedor se abrio de un golpe dejando pasar alguien que severus conocia

comodoro - dijo severus viendo al padre de james aaron

me puedes decir sobre lo que escribiste - dijo sacando la carta que le llego hace dos dias

calmarte comodoro no es bueno para tu salud - dijo severus al hombre

una mierda mi salud, me puedes decir que mi hijo se quiere casar con alguien mayor y que este es un mago - dijo gruñendo james norrington, regulus vio a su futuro suegro y trago duro

calma - dijo severus a norrington

vamos hablar en un lugar privado - dijo a norrington que lo siguió, severus lo guió a la sala común de slytherin, - sangre limpia - dijo severus y el retrato se movió, no sorprendió a james norrington ya había muchas cosas que había visto y hasta raras

quiero saber quien es el bastardo que quiere la mano de mi hijo - dijo norrington

tranquilo ya lo amenace - dijo severus sirviendo una tasa de te para ambos

si pero tambien quiero amenazarlo yo - dijo James N a severus

esta bien lo amenaza, su nombre es regulus black, viene de una familia de sangre puras - dijo severus tomando un poco de su te viendo al padre de su hijo - ademas de ser un sangre pura es una familia de dinero - dijo severus

pero no quiero que mi hijo se case tan joven sin apenas enamorarse - le dijo james a severus que lo miro

te asusta que black le haga daño a tu hijo - dijo severus

severus vi al padre de aaron - dijo mirando a los ojos de severus que miro abrio los ojos

estas seguro de que era davy jones - dijo severus a norrington que lo miro

si era el - dijo suspirando

(N/a: cuando hable sobre james potter, pondre su nombre y su apellido, e igual que con james norrington y james aaron norrigton a si no se confunde)

poseidon. El sabe sobre james - le pregunto preocupado, severus aunque no se llevaba muy bien con norrington, el sabe quien es el padre biológico de su hijo james aaron y también sabe como fue que su amigo norrington ya eran amigo desde hace un año como lo tubo y como fue que lo engendro, porque norrington le contó que fue producto de una violación, que davy jones lo había violado y quedo embarazado del mas temible pirata de los sietes mares

gracias a dios no lo sabe, pero - dijo dando un suspiro tomo un poco de te y volvió hablar - pero creo que sabe y nos esta buscando - dijo norrington a severus

que vas hacer james - le pregunto con preocupación

alejar a mi hijo de lo mas posible del mar que este en tierra y es mejor que este contigo - dijo a su amigo que lo miro

pero que pasara contigo tienes que esconderte tambien - dijo severus asustado de que davy jones encuentre a su amigo

no lo se - dijo james n, a severus

porque no vas a Inglaterra y te esconde hay - le dijo

sabes que cometí mucho errores y no creo que ellos me acepten de nuevo - dijo norrington

tu lo dijiste cometiste, todos somos seres humanos que cometemos errores y merecemos perdón - le dijo severus acercándose a su amigo

lo se, severus - le dijo al joven a su lado

ve con mi padre el da buenos consejos y te aseguro que mis padres van a proteger nuestro pequeño y lo van a poner a salvo - le dijo mirándolo

gracias sev - dijo abrazando al chico de cabello negro que lo abrazo

lo siento por interrumpir - se escucho una voz y los dos voltearon, severus vio a su jefe de casa

hola profesor riddle - dijo severus separándose a james n

severus quien es el - le pregunto curioso james a su amigo

a si james el es el profesor riddle nos da defensa contra las artes oscura y profesor riddle el es james norrington padre de james aaron norrington - dijo severus señalando a su amigo que miro a su profesor

un gusto - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

* * *

 **espero que le aya gustado el capitulo de hoy?**

 **nos vemos luego**


	6. Chapter 6

**estamos de nuevo aquí, aquí severus y tom empezaran a ser amigos :D y también james empezara a engañar a tom, esta historia esta en wattpad** , **james aaron aparecerá en este capitulo**

* * *

Narra la autora

james potter estaba saliendo se su sala común para ir a la torre de astronomía, llego a la torre de astronomía y se quedo hay a esperar a la persona que estaba por venir, cuando escucho una voz a su espalda

james creo que debemos terminar esto - dijo regulus black a james que lo miro

porque - dijo james a regulus que lo miro - es por ese niño pirata - dijo enojado james acercándose a regulus

no es por el, es por tom el es mi amigo y ademas mi jefe de casa - dijo regulus a james que lo miro

tom no se va a enterar esta entretenido con ese tal snape - dijo james gruñendo

severus es mi amigo - le dijo molesto regulus a su amante

porque todos ahora le agrada ese snivellus - dijo james enojado

estas celoso de severus ¿? - pregunto curioso regulus

jamas - dijo, se acerco a regulus y le dio un beso apasionado

james - dijo regulus suspirando por el beso que le dio el gryffindor

regulus - dijo una voz infantil y los dos voltearon y vieron a james aaron mirándolo con ojos lloroso - TE ODIO - grito saliendo corriendo de hay

espera james - dijo regulus al niño que no lo escucho, intento correr pero su amante no lo dejo

dejarlo - dijo james potter abrazando a su amante que lo miraba

james aaron corrió hasta llega al cuarto de su papa, lo vio dormido y salto a la cama de el

que pasa james - dijo severus despertando vio a su hijo que tenia lagrima en los ojos

papa..waa..regulus,waaa..mintió.waa - dijo james aaron llorando abrazando a su papa que lo miro, severus escucho lo que dijo su hijo y vio que la cama de regulus estaba vacía, - le..vi..besando...a una..persona. - dijo el niño y lloro mas fuerte

como se atreve ese black a lastimar a mi hijo - pensó enojado severus

quieres helado ¿? - le pregunto severus consolando a su niño

si..papa - dijo el niño

severus agarro su varita y invoco un helado de chocolate para su niño

toma - dijo dándole el helado

papa porque acepto casarse conmigo si tenia otra persona - dijo james aaron a su papa

no se, pero lo voy a averiguar - dijo severus a su niño

papa..jamas..me..enamorare.. - dijo james aaron a su padre

solo apenas tienes 11 años, un día encontraras a alguien que te ame - dijo severus tocando los cabellos rubios de su hijo - bueno ya comiste suficiente helado ahora adormir - dijo severus tocando la cabeza de su niño

si papi - dijo quedándose dormido abrazando a la amulada

regulus pagaras por lastimar a mi hijo - dijo enojado severus viendo a su hijo

a la mañana siguiente

regulus estaba comiendo cuando las puertas se abrieron fuertemente y todos vieron a severus snape con la pierna alzadas, todos vieron que estaba enfadado y tenia su espada afuera listo para matar a alguien, regulus vio a su amigo enojado

BLACK - dijo el pirata enojada y caminando donde estaba regulus

si severus - dijo mirándolo

para ti capitán snape - dijo apretando fuertemente su espada - eres una sabandija como te as atrevido a lastima a mi cachorro - dijo severus apuntándole con la espada

yo no lo lastime - dijo regulus al pirata

entonces porque carajos le dijiste a mi hijo que te casarías con el - dijo severus haciendo un rasguño en el brazo del slytherin

yo - dijo regulus, todos miraban la escena

callarte black, ahora tienes un enemigo - dijo severus con los ojos frió - es verdad lo que dijo mi padre que los black son unos infelices - dijo severus guardando su espada

enserio lo siento - dijo regulus a severus

dale gracias a neptuno que no soy como mi padre, porque si lo fuera ya estarías muertos y tu cuerpo jamas seria encontrado - dijo severus - también dale gracias, porque no soy capaz de matar a tu amante - dijo saliendo del comedor

que e hecho - pensó regulus, miro a su jefe de casa que miraba por donde se fue el pirata

tom riddle salio del comedor siguiendo al pirata, vio al pirata sentado en un árbol a las afuera de hogwarts

no deberías de estar aqui - dijo tom al pirata que lo miro

es mejor que estar adentro - le dijo

porque le hiciste eso a regulus - dijo tom a severus

ese infeliz le dijo a mi hijo que se casaría cuando este fuera mayor y ayer mi hijo mi a black besándose con alguien - dijo severus a su profesor - le prometí a norrington que nadie dañaría a su hijo e fracasado - dijo severus ocultando su mirada en su sombrero

no creo que hayas fallado - dijo tom poniendo una mano en el hombro de severus, este levanto la mirada y vio los ojos color verde - lo has protegido - dijo mirando esos ojos negros como el carbón

gracias profesor riddle - dijo severus abrazando a su profesor que se sorprendió

dime tom - dijo a severus que le dedico una sonrisa sincera

a los lejos de hay, estaba una persona que los miraba con una sonrisa, es mas ni menos que el director dumbledore

bueno parece que se van a ser amigos - pensó dumbledore viendo al rey de slytherin y al príncipe mestizo hablar - ahora como hago para que tom no descubra que james lo engaña con regulus - pensó tocándose la barba - por lo que me dijo tom en su carta que descubriría el engaño 3 meses desde la llegada del joven snape - pensó viendo como los dos se fueron de hay - o dejo que las cosas tomen su rubo naturalmente - pensó dumbledore caminado a su despacho - ademas dentro de 5 meses ocurría el ataque para llevarse al joven james aaron norrington - dijo dumbledore en un susurro

* * *

 **que les pareció ¿?, espero que le aya gustado, que creen ¿? que pasara en el siguiente capitulo**

 **eso fue todo nos vemos luegos**

 **se despide**

 **Severus-Riddle**


	7. Chapter 7

**aquí estamos de nuevo, :D una pregunta a ustedes, quiere que tom se entere que james le es infiel en el siguiente capitulo ¿?. Aquí van a aparecer los amigos piratas de severus :)**

 **iniciemos**

han pasado un mes desde que severus y sam llegaron a hogwarts, sam y severus estaban hablando en clases de defensa contra artes oscura cuando alguien entra vestido de pirata, su cabello era rojo, sus ojos color miel, piel blanca y su estatura 1,69 cm

CAPITÁN SEVERUS - grito el de cabello rojos mirando a su capitán

jack que pasa - dijo severus a su subordinado que lo miro

capitán le tengo malas noticia - dijo jack a su capitán que puso una mirada seria

que paso - pregunto severus serio

su hijo y norrington desaparecieron - dijo jack severus abrió los ojos - creemos que se lo llevo devy jones - dijo jack a su capitán que lo miro

como dejaron que eso pasara - dijo severus dando un puñetazo a jack que miro a su capitán desde el suelo - les dije que vigilara a mi hijo y a norrington - dijo severus furioso - les dije que sin importar su odio que los vigilaran - dijo severus enojado, todos vieron al slytherin perder los estribo, tom se acerco a su estudiante y lo abrazo por detrás sorprendiendo a los slytherin y gryffindor, severus se tranquilizo en los brazos de tom

enserio lo sentimos mi capitán - dijo jack mirando a su capitán que suspiro

reunir a todos voy a rescatar a mi hijo y a james - dijo severus a jack que salio corriendo - sam prepara tus cosas vamos a rescatar a mi hijo y a james - dijo severus saliendo de los brazos de tom, severus llevo su mano derecha a sus ropas y de sus ropas saco un pergamino, lo abrió y lo dejo en el suelo el pergamino era un mapa que decía mapa del caribe, islas de caribe. Severus se arrodillo y vio las islas, saco una pequeña daga y jugo con ella por unos momentos

donde crees que están - dijo sam a severus que tenia una mirada seria

le pediré ayuda a mi padre junto a mi tío que nos ayude a buscar en las además islas, nosotros vamos a la islas desiertas - dijo severus clavando la daga donde estaba en una de las islas - prepara tus armas - dijo severus a su mano derecha que lo miro

que pasara con sus clases - dijo rebastan a severus

no la dente - dijo severus apretando los puños - lo primordial es rescatar a ellos - dijo saliendo del salón

queremos ir con ustedes - dijo barty a sam que lo miro

ustedes no soportara la vida del mar - dijo sam a los slytherin

por severus lo aremos - dijo lucius decido de ayudar a su amigo

bien venga con migo - dijo sam a ellos

nosotras vamos a ir - dijo narcissa y bellatrix a sam que la miro

NO, ustedes se quedaran aquí, si ustedes van puede ser peligroso - dijo sam a las hermanas black que la miraron

yo me quedare con ellas - dijo thomas mirando a las hermanas black

yo también me quedare - dijo ethan al pirata y a sus amigos que siguieron al gryffindor

sin que nadie se diera cuenta tom salio del salón y siguió a severus

vamos con severus y tom

severus estaba sentado cerca del lago mirando su reflejo en el lago, sintio unos pasos a su espalda y volteo a ver y era su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscura

que quieres - dijo severus lanzando una roca al lago, tom lo miro con sus ojos verdes

solo vengo a saber como te sientes - dijo sentándose al lado del príncipe mestizo

enojado, triste, con ganas de matar a alguien - dijo severus a tom que lo miro fijamente

tienes que relajarte - dijo tom a severus y este le lanzo una mirada fulminante

como quieres que me relaje si mi hijo y james fueron secuestrados - dijo severus apretando los puños

si te relajas puedes pensar con tranquilidad y buscarlos mas rápidos - dijo tom a su alumno que miro el lago

mm - dijo severus y suspiro - gracias por el consejo - dijo severus

de nada - le dijo tom, tocando su hombro

tom quieres acompañarme - dijo severus mirando a su profesor - necesito ayuda extra - dijo severus y miro a su profesor que se sorprendió- dicen que dos cabezas piensa mejor que una y necesito que me ayudes a descubrir donde están - dijo severus mirando con ojos suplicantes a tom

tom pensó por unos minutos lo que severus le dijo y miro al pirata que lo miraba con ojos suplicantes que lo ayudara, así que suspiro profundamente y respondió

esta bien severus, iré contigo - dijo tom al slytherin que salto a abrazarlo fuertemente

gracias - dijo severus abrazando a tom que correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa en sus labios

 **que les pareció ¿?, espero que le aya gustado. Cuando quieren que severus y tom empiece a conocerse ¿? , y cuando quieren que empiece el romance entre ellos dos ¿? , en el siguiente capitulo quieren sam y sirius o mas tom y severus ¿?**

 **nos vemos luego**

 **buenas noches**


	8. Chapter 9

**Hola estamos de nuevo aquí, Tom se va a enterar que James le es infiel y Tom se va con severus, siriusm remus, peter junto con los slytherin para rescatar al pequeño james y a norrington**

 **vaya sigan votando por la pareja de severus para la nueva historias**

 **Sirius Black**

 **James Potter: 1**

 **Remus Lupin**

 **Tom Riddle: 1**

 **Oc (personaje inventado por mi o ustedes)**

 **Harry potter**

 **Hades dios del inframundo: 1**

 **Fenrir Greyback**

 **parece que james, tom y hades están empatados :D. si quiere ustedes puede agregar alguien a la lista que sea pareja de sev, y voy a agregar a fenrir greyback a la lista :D veamos quien ganara**

 **sigan votando para que uno de ellos gane y sea la pareja de severus en mi nueva historia. Quiere lee la** **parte que estoy haciendo de la historia ¿?**

 **en el siguiente capitulo quieren Sam/Sirius ¿? o Lucius/Remus ¿?, o mas Tom/Severus**

 **Sam Urley**

 **Edad: 19 años**

 **cabello rubio corto, ojos color grises, piel blanca, mide 1,78 cm**

 **iniciemos**

* * *

Narra Tom

después de hablar con severus fui a buscar a james para decirle que tenia que salir, lo busque por todo hogwarts, el único lugar que me falta por buscar es en la torre de astronomía, cuando llego escuche gemidos venir dentro de la torre, es que acaso los alumnos no tiene consideración, abrí la puerta y me quede de piedra, en frente mio estaba mi james con mi amigo regulus teniendo relaciones

que carajo es esto - dije enojado, ellos se detuvieron en lo que estaba haciendo y me miraron

tom yo - dijo james cubriéndose

amigo - dijo regulus mirándome

ustedes nada - dije enojado, mis ojos se pusieron rojo de la furia - como pudieron - dije enojado apretando mis puños - black pensé que eras mi amigo - le dije a regulus que aparto la mirada - desde cuando - pregunte

desde cuando que - dijo james mirándome

me engañas james - dije al gryffindor que me miro a los ojos

desde hace un año - dijo regulus mirándome con tristeza, a si que desde un año mi novio me engañaba con mi amigo. como fui tan estúpido, obvio que a potter no le importo 3 años de relación para engañarme

POTTER tu y yo terminamos - dije fríamente a mi ex novio - no quiero estar con alguien quien me engaña y con mi amigo - dije a james que empezó a llorar

por favor tom, no - dijo james llorando - no lo volveré hacer pero no me dejes - dijo james a mi, yo no lo mire

NO - dije saliendo de la torre de astronomía y vi a severus recostado en la pared - escuchaste - dije mirando al pirata que me miro

si - dijo en un susurro

sabias sobre el engaño - le pregunte a severus, el me miro

no lo sabia - dijo severus apretando los dientes - pero quería saber quien era el amante de black - dijo severus cerrando sus ojos y volviéndolo abrir

severus cuando nos iremos - le pregunte a el que me miro

en la madrugada - dijo severus - sera mejor que empaques tus cosas - dijo severus caminado yo lo seguí

algunas ves te han traicionado - le pregunte mirando a lo ojos

salid con luke el hijo hector barbosa, estaba enamorado de luke, hasta le iba a entrar mi virginidad - dijo y lo mire atento - pero me engaño con mi mejor amigo, mate a mi mejor amigo de nombre percy y le hice una herida a luke por la traición - dijo severus contándome su historia, yo en acto de compresión lo abrace. Lo traje a mi pecho

si quieres llora - le dije a el, seguro estaba enojado y no a descargado toda esa tristeza que tiene en su interior

llora tu, yo ya llore mucho, tu tienes que llorar - dijo severus poniendo una mano en mi mejilla, siento las lagrimas salir en mis ojo, oculto mi rostro en el cabello de severus y empiezo a llorar, siento que severus me abraza fuertemente y me empieza acariciar el cabello

gracias - dije en un susurro

de nada - dijo severus siguiendo acariciándome el cabello

A la madrugada

Narra la autora

era la madrugada se ver algunos slytherin, unos cuatros gryffindor en la puerta de hogwarts

donde esta el barco - dijo sirius black a severus

aya - dijo sam a su amigo que miro donde estaba el barco, todos fueron a la dirección donde estaba el barco, cuando llegaron vieron a jack que miro a su capitán

bienvenido mi capitán - dijo jack a severus que sonrió

es bueno regresar a casa - dijo severus subiendo al mestizo negro - bien sam dormirás con black - dijo mirando a los dos gryffindor - lucius dormirá con lupin - dijo severus a los dos que miraron a severus - barty tu dormirás con pettigew - dijo severus a su amigo que miro al slytherin que se sonrojo - rebastan tu y tu hermano dormirán juntos - dijo severus a los hermanos lextragen - el profesor riddle dormirá en mi camarote - dijo severus sorprendiendo a todos y miraron a tom que miro al pirata - jack enseñarle sus habitaciones - dijo al pirata que lo miro

si capitán - dijo jack y miro a los otros para que lo siguieran

ven tom - dijo severus a su profesor de DCAO que lo miro, los dos caminaron por los pasillos del barco hasta llegar al camarote de severus - entra yo estere arriba en el timón - dijo severus saliendo dejando solo a tom. Tom abrió la puerta y entro vio que la habitación era muy grande, había una cama matrimonial en el centro de la habitación, había una bañera de color blanco, había un armario, se fue a la cama y se acostó en ella, tom siente el olor de severus que es menta y leña, con el olor de severus se quedo dormido

vamos con severus

severus estaba arriba viendo las estrellas, aunque severus no lo notara esta preocupado por su amigo y su cachorro

espero que estén bien - dijo severus - susurrando

sev estas bien - se escucho una voz a la espalda del slytherin, severus volteo y era su amigo sam

no sam - dijo severus a su amigo - estoy preocupado por mi cachorro y norrington - dijo severus a su amigo que lo miro

severus los encontraremos - dijo sam a su amigo que le sonrió - ahora vete a dormir mañana planearemos un plan - dijo sam a su amigo que se fue a su camarote a dormir

a la mañana siguiente

tom despertó por los rayos del sol, abrió sus ojos y vio a su lado a severus que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente sin ninguna preocupación. Tom acerco su mano y acaricio los cabellos de severus, haciendo que este despertara

lo siento - dijo tom mirando al pirata que despertaba

no importa, savy - dijo severus tachándose los ojos - que hora sera - dijo severus bostezando y mirando a tom

como la - dijo tom mirando a severus que se paro

quieres algo que comer ¿? - pregunto el pirata a tom

si - dijo tom a severus que le dio una sonrisa pequeña

voy a buscar comida, para comer aquí - dijo severus a tom, Severus salio de la habitación para buscar comida, dejando solo a tom que veía la habitación con mas detalle, se volvió a acostar y pensó como su vida estaba cambiando rápidamente con la aparición de severus, se sentía tranquilidad y paz al lado de severus, nunca sintió eso con james , con severus podía dejar las preocupaciones, relajarse y estar tranquilo.

severus me trae paz - pensó tom mirando al techo

aquí esta la comida tom - dijo severus entrando con una charola comida fue a su cama y la puso en la cama

gracias severus - dijo tom agarrando una manzana y comiéndola - oye severus - dijo tom mirando al slytherin que puso sus ojos negros en los verde

si? - le dijo mirando esos hermosos ojos verdes

me puedes contar cosas de ti - dijo tom al pirata que lo miro

con una condición - dijo severus comiendo mientras miraba al rey de slytherin

cual ? - le pregunto al príncipe mestizo

que tu también me cuentes de ti - dijo severus a su profesor que le sonrió

claro - dijo tom al pirata que agarro un pan de jamón

* * *

 **que les pareció ¿?, quiere que en siguiente capitulo aparezca NAGINI, o quien que aparezca luke el hijo de hector barbosa, tom y severus empezara a conocerse en el siguiente capitulo**


	9. Chapter 10

**Hola estamos de nuevo aquí, en el siguiente capitulo va a ver sirius y sam. aquí va a ver tom/severus**

 **vaya sigan votando por la pareja de severus para la nueva historias**

 **Sirius Black: 1**

 **James Potter: 2**

 **Remus Lupin**

 **Tom Riddle: 1**

 **Oc (personaje inventado por mi o ustedes)**

 **Harry potter**

 **Hades dios del inframundo: 2**

 **Fenrir Greyback**

 **parece que james y hades están empatados :D sirius y tom tambien esta empatados . si quiere ustedes puede agregar alguien a la lista que sea pareja de severus, veamos quien ganara**

 **sigan votando para que uno de ellos gane y sea la pareja de severus en mi nueva historia. Quiere lee la parte que estoy haciendo de la historia ¿?**

 **en el siguiente capitulo quieren Lucius/Remus ¿?, o mas Tom/Severus**

 **ademas aqui va a parecer NAGINI, luke va a parecer en el siguiente capitulo**

 **iniciemos**

 **posdata: quieren que en el capitulo siguiente aparezca norrington y davy jones ¿?**

 **este capitulo me ayudo hacerlo Xyori Nadeshiko, le dedico este capitulo a mi amiga Xyori Nadeshiko y a todas ustedes que leen este capitulos**

* * *

Narra la autora

cuantos hermanos tienes severus - pregunto tom al pirata que lo miro

tengo dos hermanos menores, uno mayor. tengo tres en total, bueno ahora seremos 6 porque Da esta en cinta va a tener gemelos - dijo el pirata comiendo una manzana - y tu no tienes hermanos - le pregunto severus a tom

no, viví con muggles - dijo tom a severus que lo miro - cuando es tu cumpleaños - dijo tom mirando los ojos negros

el 9 de enero - respondió severus - y el tuyo - le pregunto

31 de diciembre - dijo sorprendiendo a severus

woo - dijo severus sorprendido - justo cuando termina el año - dijo sorprendido

has tenido pareja ¿? - le pregunto curioso

si antes, el me fue infiel y lo termine - dijo severus a tom que lo miro

toc toc

capitán snape a los lejos veo dos barcos que se acercan - dijo jack detrás de la puerta de su capitán

ya voy - dijo severus a jack que se fue - vamos tom, hablemos después - dijo severus a tom, los dos subieron a la cubierta, severus vio a los lejos dos barcos que se acercaban - es el barco de mi Da y el de tío - dijo severus a todos que estaban hay , cuando los barcos llegaron pudieron ver que dos persona se lanzaba, severus corrió a abrazarlos

tíos - grito severus feliz abrazando a sus dos tíos que correspondieron el abrazo

como estas cachorro - dijo jack sparrow a su sobrino

bien tíos preocupado por mi cachorro y nirrongton - dijo severus con una mirada triste

sev los encontraremos - dijo will turner sparrow a su sobrino

chicos quiero presentarles a mis tíos el grande de los pirata jack sparrow y su pareja will turner sparrow - dijo severus presentando a sus amigos

un gusto - dijo tom a los dos piraras que lo miraron

los gryffindor saludaron a los pirata legendarios y los slytherin le sonrieron

al desembarcar su Da, le saluda mientras mira a Tom, y le dice a Sev que tiene excelentes gustos, ante esto severus se ruboriza y tom cree que es muy lindo.  
Tom comienza a darse cuenta que Severus es un gran hombre a parte de ser hermoso, es fiel, valiente, fuerte, entre otras virtudes pero también sabe que no es perfecto que ha de tener sus defectos, pero que aun asi seria facil enamorarse de el, si es que no lo estaba ya.

pues notaba que a lado de severus se sentía realmente bien, pero después de lo que le hizo James no sabia si podría funcionar.

Severus vio como Tom se perdía en sus pensamientos y temía estuviera pensando en ese griffindor tonto que lo traiciono. Sintió su corazón estrujarse, es que ya se había dado cuenta que estaba teniendo sentimientos y muy fuertes, por Tom. Pero después de que Tom, fuera traicionado, quizás este ya no quisiese enamorarse de el.  
No, el no es James, y le va a demostrar a Tom, que puede amarlo mucho mas que nadie en el mundo. decidido haré que tom se enamore de mi. - esos eran los pensamientos de severus sin saber que Tom pensaba casi lo mismo y que los dos decidieron

espera el esta pretendiendo a mi cachorro - dijo jack mirando mal a tom

si - dijo tobias a su hermano que lo miro

antes tendrás que pasar sobre mi, antes de tener a mi cachorro savy - dijo jack mirando a tom que trago duro

antes tendrás que pasar sobre mi, antes de tener a mi cachorro savy - dijo jack mirando a tom que trago duro

vamos tío se cuidarme solo - dijo severus con los brazos cruzados

grrr - gruño jack, will negó con la cabeza mirando a su esposo

bien, dejemos eso de lado. vamos a buscar a norrington y su hijo - dijo will a su esposo que dejo de mirar a tom

Bien - dijo severus y le agradeció a su tío will con la mirada

vamos con norrington

norritong se encontraba en una celda junto a su hijo, es que el muy maldito de davy jones considero que primero debía disfrutar su estancia en una "cómoda celda". Al anochecer davy jones pide que traigan a sus prisioneros, hasta su habitación

papa quiero ir con severus - dijo james abrazando a su papa

no te preocupes, hijo severus nos encontrara ya lo veras - dijo norrington a su niño que temblaba de miedo - confía en el- le dijo y vio que james se tranquilizo, sabia que su papa severus no lo abandonaría, los dos norrington escucharon que la celda se abrió y vieron a un pirata a servicio de devy jones

Devy Jones quiere hablar con ustedes, así que tienen que comportarse o si no - dijo mientras veia lujuriosamente norrington

norrington tiembla de miedo mientra abraza a su hijo james que estaba muy asustado por la forma en que el pirata que miraba a su padre, james temblaba de miedo, quería a su papá severus, así que los dos fueron donde devy jones pero estaba muy lejos del pirata que los miro con lujuria. que los miro fijamente.

severus pronto nos encontrara - dijo norrington a devy jones que lo miro enojado, james miro al hombre con miedo. devy jones se acerco a james

sabes quien es tu verdadero padre - le pregunto a james a lo cual norrington apretó

alejarte de mi hijo - dijo norrington alejando a su hijo

no, acaso crees que el no tiene derecho a saber quien es su verdadero padre - pregunto enojado D J

no...-cuando estaba respondiendo norrington, fue interrumpido

pues, yo no deseo saber quien es el - dijo james seriamente - y tampoco me interesa lo que usted nos tenga que decir.

norrignton estaba sorprendido por la seriedad y enterarse de su hijo, pues tal y como estaba hablando y actuando se parecía a severus, aunque no sabia por que se lo preguntaba si era lógico que siendo Severus quien lo crió mayormente. así que el echo de que su actitud se le haya pegado a su hijo no debería ser sorpresa.

porque no deseas saber? - pregunto DJ en Shock es que creía que diciendo aquello, el niño se sorprendería y atacaría con preguntas a su padre, pero se equivoco porque el niño no tenia ni el mas mínimo interés en saber de el.

no me interesa saber quien es el hombre que me procreo, porque para mi el solo dono su espermatozoide, como dice sev, para darme vida. - respondió con una sonrisa que de tierna tenia lo que voldy tenia de bueno, osea nada.

yo soy tu padre - grito devy jones sorprendido a james y devy jones apartaba la mirada - joder soy tu padre y no quiero saber nada de mi

papi dime que no es cierto - dijo james a norrington

si james el es tu verdadero padre - le dijo a su hijo que lo miro y después a devy jones

porque lo ocultaste - le pregunto

no quería que estuviera cerca de el - le dijo- no quiero que sufra lo que yo sufri con devy jones - dijo derramado lágrimas

Pe..pero - el niño no sabia como reaccionar a lo dicho así que DJ aprovecho para acercarse a el y tratar de tocarlo, pero cuando estuvo por hacerlo el niño reacciono alejándose de el.

No importa que usted sea mi padre mi padre biológico para sigue siendo un desconocido y sigue sin interesarme lo que quiera decirme solo le digo una cosa mi padre es Severus Snape y cuando el nos encuentre usted pagara muy caro el habernos secuestrado y aun peor el haber hecho qye tanto mi papa como yo, lloráramos. - dijo james arron a devy jones que lo miro

Dj esta ido es que no comprendia como su hijo le trataba asi pero no importa que el los mantendria a su lado así sea a la mala sabia que si lograba converse a ese mocoso de que era bueno y que se quedara con el su papa también se quedaría, y de ese modo volvería a tener su juguete nuevamente. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por norrington que como si leyera sus pensamientos le dijo

no se que trames pero no te atrevas a lastimar a mi hijo, suficiente daño me as echo ya o es q acaso quieres q vuelva a ser tu juguete, pues fijate q no sera asi.  
James escucho q lo q su papa dijo y comprendió porque no le había dicho quien era su otro padre, es que el tampoco quería a ese ser cerca de el o de su papa,

pues dejarme decirte norrington que puedo quitarte a mi hijo - dijo furioso devy jones

noooo tu nooo puedes hacer eso - dijo alterado norrington

claro que puedo - dijo devy jones

se equivoca señor porque yo soy james snape norrintogn hijo de severus snape y james norrington por la ley de los piratas - dijo james aaron mirando a devy jones

pero yo soy tu padre - dijo devy jones gritando

en ese momento james arron recordó algo que le dijo severus hace mucho tiempo, que sin importa quien era su padre biológico tenia que darle una oportunidad de conocerlo y si su padre era todo un cabrón era mejor apartarse, pero si su padre quería recuperar lo y notaba que enserio quería estar a su lado le diera la oportunidad

te daré otra oportunidad - dijo james arron sorprendiendo a norrington y a devy jones - pero con una condición - dijo james

cual - dijo devy jones

no quiero que te acerques a mi papa - dijo james sorprendiendo a devy jones

 **que tal les aprecio ¿?, se que me he tardado en actualizar es que estado muy ocupada con las clases y ademas hace una semana empece la labor social, así que estoy ocupada y cuando me desocupe podre actualizar, pero creo que tomare un mes por lo menos en actualizar los capítulos, como dije antes estoy muy ocupada con las clases, tareas, el proyecto de fin de año, así cuando vea que no actualizo es que estoy ocupada y estoy tardando en hacer los capítulos para que ustedes los vean, bien regresemos a la historias,**

 **severus rescatara a norrington y a su hijo. quieren mas tom/severus o lucius/remus. que pasara con norrington y devy jones**

 **devy jones aceptara la condición de su hijo o la va a rechazar ¿?**

 **severus que ara para conquistar a tom ¿?**

 **descubra lo** **en el siguiente capitulo**

 **nos vemos luegos**


	10. Chapter 11

**ee regresado de la muerte, se que me e tardado en actualizar es que las clases T-T, tareas , proyecto, no puedo con tanto, bueno el fin, aquí va a parecer luke y nagini siii por fin :D, tom sentirá celos, remus también sentirá celos, , lucius sera inocente** **aquí, jeje**

 **bueno el ganador para la pareja de severus en mi nueva historia es**

 **HADES DIOS DEL INFRAMUNDO**

 **se sorprendieron? se que quería que ganara james pero puedo hacer una pequeña historia de ellos dos (claro cuando tenga tiempo)**

 **cuando quieren que el romance de severus y tom empiece, como el de remus y lucius?**

 **en el otro capitulo severus rescatara a su hijo y a norrington**

Narra tom

nagini a estado muy nerviosa desde que estamos en el barco de severus, tengo que hablar con severus para ver si tiene una ratas o algo para darle de comer a nagini

 ** _"tom quiero comer, desde que estamos en este barco tengo hambre"_**

 ** _"nagini cálmate voy hablar con severus"_** ** _\- mire_** ** _a nagini_**

en ese momento severus apareció y me vio sorprendido al hablar con nagini , severus no estaba sorprendido, lo que le sorprendió fue ver a tom hablar con ella

tom que es esa serpiente - severus señalo a nagini que lo miro

 _ **"tom me alegra que dejara a potter, severus es hermoso y huele bien" -**_ nagini miraba a severus, me sonrojo por lo dicho de nagini

tom? - severus me pregunto inclinando la cabeza inocentemente

 ** _"tom te voy a decir algo, tienes que ser novio de el" -_** nagini miraba a severus

 _ **"cállate"**_ \- fue lo que dije tom al sonrojarme - lo siento severus, ella es nagini mi serpiente - tom toque la cabeza de nagini con cariño

tu hablas con ella? - pregunto severus acercándose donde estaba tom

si, yo hablo **_pársel_** solo la podemos hablar los descendientes de Salazar Slytherin - fue lo que dije a severus

si no me equivoco tu eres un descendiente de salazar - severus me miro con los ojos cerrados

si, los únicos que lo saben son lucius y los otros slytherin cercano a mi - fue la repuesta mi repuesta

bueno guardare tu secreto - severus se sentó al lado mio

gracias - fue lo que dije - aun no lo has encontrado? - le pregunte

no - fue la repuesta de severus, tenia la mirada triste

te prometo que lo encontraremos - lo mire a los ojos

 ** _"tom tengo hambre"_** \- nagini me miro enojada

severus tienes algo para darle de comer a nagini - le pregunte

bueno hace rato jack encontró cinco ratas enorme abordo del barco, las guardo para sacarla a tierra firme, dejarme buscarla - fue lo que dijo severus saliendo de su recamara para buscar a las ratas para darle de comer a nagini, después de unos minutos severus regreso con las cinco ratas que eran enormes, nagini se le hacia agua a la boca viendo a las ratas, era muy jugosa, severus se las tiro a nagini que empezó a comer celas

señor se acerca el barco de ese bastardo de luka - fue lo que dijo sam al entrar al camarote

¿QUE? - fue el grito de severus

severus y tom junto a nagini que termino de comer fueron a ver el barco del ex novio de severus, luka salto de su barco al barco de severus

hola - fue lo que dijo luka mirando a severus que gruño, luka era de cabello castaño y ojos azules

que haces aquí - severus estaba enojado no quería verlo

solo vine porque supe que tu bastardo hijo te fue quitado jaja - luke estaba riendo, severus le dio un puñetazo en la cara

 _ **"nagini deberías de cambiar a las ratas por alguien mas"**_.- dijo tom mirando con odio a luka

 _ **"mm seria genial" -**_ fue lo que nagini le dijo a tom

largarte de aquí - fue el susurro grave de severus, luke vio a lucius que estaba al lado de remus, a si que puso su sonrisa de conquista y se acerco a lucius

hola cariño - luke tomo la mano de lucius y la beso, remus gruño y aparto a lucius de luka que solo lo miro

te dije largo - severus saco su espada y la apunto a luke - no te atreverás a lastimar a mis amigos - severus tenia una mirada de odio

si llegas a lastimar a los amigos de mi hijo te mataremos luka - demian a luka que trago duro el sabia muy que no debía meterse con demian

 ** _"NAGINI" -_** tom le dijo a su serpiente que apareció frente de luka que cuando la vio, abrió sus ojos y se asusto por el tamaño, nagini tenia la boca abierta lista para atacarlo

ahora largarte de aquí - fue la repuesta de tobias

luka se fue de hay antes de que lo mataran o mejor dicho antes de que la serpiente se lo comiera a el de un solo mordisco

Después de que ese idiota se fue con la cola entre las patas Tom acompaño a severus, quien se encontraba sumamente furioso, a su camarote para que se calme.

seguro tom piensa que siento algo por esa idiota - pensó severus mirando a tom. cuando llegaron al camarote tom sorpresivamente abraza a sev y le dices palabras suave en el odio, logrando que se calmara. Sev se apoya en el hombro de tom y le dice - odio a ese bastardo ojala que nunca lo hubiera conocido - severus le dijo a tom

severus no puedes cambiar el pasado porque de el aprendemos - tom tomando la barbilla de severus y lo miro a los ojos - recuerdas que siempre estaré a contigo y que nunca te traicionare - tom miro los ojos negros que tanto le gustaba

¿porque? te preocupas tanto por mi tom - severus bajo la mirada pero tom de nuevo le agarro la barbilla para que lo mirara

porque e comenzado a sentir algo especial que creí no volver a sentir después de la traición de james - fue lo que dijo tom al mirarlo, severus se quedo sin palabras

yo - severus se puso rojo hasta las orejas, tom vio a severus que se veía tierno con el sonrojo, tom se acerco a severus y le dio un beso tierno en los labios a lo cual severus correspondió

 **que creen que pasara en siguiente capitulo ¿?**


	11. Chapter 12

**aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, espero que le guste a ustedes**

 **harry potter no me pertenece, solo lo tomo para fines de lucro. Sin mas que decir comencemos**

* * *

Mientras tanto en hogwarts

se encontraba un castaño de ojos chocolates triste por haber perdido a quien el creía el amor de su vida y un ojiplata que había decido, por su bien y el del bebe que esperaba, era mejor irse sus amigos habían intentado persuadirle diciéndole que hablara con james y le dijera que esperaba un hijo suyo pero el se negaba alegando q james no lo ama y que no iba a rebajarse u obligar al padre de su hijo a casarse con el...  
Regulus black, después de ser descubierto por su amigo con james y que este le dijera llorando q era mejor que olvidaran todo que por culpa de sus "revolcones" (cosa que partió en dos su corazón pues el amaba al castaño) había perdido al hombre que "amaba" y que nunca mas se verían

Regulus después de aquello comenzó a sentirse mal el pensó que era debido al estrés pero al seguir así decidió ir a la enfermería a pedirle unos medicamentos a la enfermera quien preocupada por el y su estado de animo le hizo unos análisis descubriendo que el moreno tenia dos semanas de embarazo. Regulus no podía creer aquello, no sabia si estar alegre o triste pues a pesar de amar a su hijo sabia que este sufriría al no tener a su otro padre a su lado y que si se lo decía a james, este se casaría con el a pesar de no amarlo lo que seria realmente horrible pues estar a lado del hombre que amas y que este no lo haga era como estar en el infierno...

Así que decidió irse aun con los ruegos de sus amigos d que no lo hiciera, el pidió a todos que no le digan nada a james pues no deseaba obligarlo a permanecer a su lado...

James sabia que era lo mejor para el y para regulus el terminar pues según el (james) ya perdió al hombre que amaba y no deseaba hacer sufrir a reg sin amarlo aunque sin darse cuenta se había acostumbrado a el y siempre lo buscaba con la mirada así noto como regulus estaba mal pero decidió mantenerse alejado pues creía que con el tiempo encontraría a alguien q si lo amara, pensar en regulus con alguien mas le dio un mal sabor de boca, pero se dijo asimismo que era por que deseaba lo mejor para reg...

Así sin darse cuenta comenzó a analizar cada movimiento de regulus (mas que antes) cuando un día noto que no llegaba al gran comedor y ya estaba terminando la hora de del desayuno, creyó que regulus se había quedado dormido sin saber que regulus se había marchado a mitad de la noche sin decirle a nadie ni a sus amigos ni al director ni mucho menos a el...

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo (medio día) busco con la mirada a regulus sin hallarlo noto como los slytherin se vean preocupados espero hasta que termino la hora del almuerzo y comenzó a preocuparse fue a un slytherin a preguntar por el y lo único que recibió fue un hechizo y un "es por tu maldita culpa"... Aquello preocupo a james quien comenzó a buscarle yendo a ver al director y preguntar si sabia donde estaba regulus sin obtener nada pues el director tampoco sabia nada. James comenzó a enloquecer de tristeza dándose cuenta de que regulus era a quien realmente amaba y no a tom como creía y ahora lo había perdido por idiota por imbécil, por ... Los slytherin al ver aquello no sabían si debían decirle o no lo sucedido pero mejor decidieron que si potter amaba realmente a su amigo el lo hay aria es que si le decían que su amigo estaba esperando un bebe de potter este los odiaría por traicionarlo y las serpientes no traicionan a su amigos...

James busco por todo hogwarts sin poder hallarlo decidió salir e ir a la casa black a buscarle y decirle sus sentimiento decirle que sin el se moria que tarde se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba que lo perdonara que no lo abandonara...

Pero lo que no sabia es que regulus se fue donde estaba severus, cuando regulus llego vio sorprendido que tom y severus se besaban apasionadamente, después de que estos se separaron, tom se quedo sorprendido de ver a regulus hay

tom yo dije que podía venir aquí - miro al rey de slytherin que lo miro

me puedo quedar aquí severus - regulus tenia lagrimas en sus ojos

que paso regulus - fue donde estaba regulus y lo vio determinad-amente - estas embarazado - sorprendiendo a tom y a regulus

como lo supiste - fue la pregunta de regulus

por tu olor - severus miro a los dos que estaba confundidos - soy un animago - lo dijo como si nada

un animago - los dos slytherin se sorprendieron viendo al pirata

que clase de animago eres - pregunto tom

un lobo Canis lupus griseoabuls - miro a los dos - es un lobo muggle - fue lo único que dijo

bien así que estas embarazado de james - tom vio que regulus le dijo que si - porque no esta con el - volvió a preguntar

porque el no me ama - regulus se veía muy triste - el te sigue amando a ti - miro a tom suspiro

pero yo no siento nada por el - tom miro a severus que se sonrojo, regulus vio esa acción y una sonrisa se puso en sus labios tom amaba otra persona y lo ayudaría para que este cerca de severus

regulus puedes ir donde están los otros, yo tengo que hablar con tom - severus miro al menor de los black que se fue a buscar a sus amigos

entonces dime severus me das una oportunidad se ser pareja - le pregunto al pelinegro que se sonrojo de nuevo

yo tom ee - severus estaba muy sonrojado, así que tomo valor y lo miro - si tom quiero ser tu pareja - severus parecía un tomate maduro

gracias sev - tom agarro el rostro de severus y lo beso en los labios, pero no duraron mucho tiempo besándose se separaron por falta de aire

tom - suspiro severus por el beso - ven vamos - severus tomo la mano de tom y se fueron a la borda donde estaban todos

hijo encontramos el barco - tobias miro a su hijo que estaba al lado de tom

donde esta - severus estaba emocionado por rescatar a su amigo e hijo

por hay - señalo jack a su sobrino que vio a los lejos al barco

ya los voy a rescatar - severus apretó su espada y tenia una mirada decidía

hay que ir ya - fue la repuesta de demian a su hijo

bien vamos - severus miro a su tripulación e amigos les contó el plan que tenia

vamos de nuevo a hogwarts

james estaba buscando a regulus por todas partes, ya fue a la casa de los black y hay no estaba, les pidió a los amigos de regulus que le dijera donde estaba pero estos no sabían donde estaba, a si que regulus fue donde dumbledore

vamos con los slytherin

se donde esta regulus - narcissas les contó a sus amigos que se sorprendieron

dinos donde están regulus - bellatrix le pidió a su hermana

dinos narcissa - ethan le suplico a su amiga

el se fue donde severus - narcissa vio que estaban sorprendidos sus amigos

¿QUE? - grito thomas a la black

si esta con el - narcissa miro a sus amigos que estaban callados

vamos con norrington , davy jones y james arron

james norrington estaba nervioso pude ver a los lejos que sin davy jones se diera cuenta estaba el barco de severus y de su familia, se acerco a su hijo y le susurro que severus ya estaba por rescatarlo

e pensado en tu respuesta - davy jones miro a ambos norrington que lo miraron fijamente

no me acercare a tu mama - devay jones tenia que ganarse la confianza de su hijo y si era no acercarse a su madre no lo aria, se escucho unos ruidos arribas y davy jones vio que norrington tenia una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

papa - james arron grito feliz y salio corriendo de los brazos de su madre y fue donde estaba severus luchando

como supo donde estaba - davy jones estaba enojado

el es muy inteligente y si quieres estar con mi hijo tienes que pedirle permiso a severus para que te deje estar con el - lo miro seriamente, davy jones no decía nada estaba callado sabia que norrington tenia razón

vamos a fuera hablar con el - davy jones miro a norrington que se levanto y camino delante de el para ir donde estaba el príncipe mestizo, cuando llegaron vieron al pequeño james abrazado a severus que este lloraba mientra lo abrazaba fuertemente

davy jones - severus lo miro con odio y vio que su amigo se acerco donde estaba con el - no te mato porque mi hijo me dijo que te va a dar una oportunidad - severus estaba al lado de tom

vaya si están toda la familia y unos nuevos integrantes - miro a los acompañantes de severus y este se puso delante de todos - y respecto a hijo yo estaré con el - todos se sorprendieron cuando davy jones miro al hijo de norrington

estarás con el por un año porque es lo que tu duras aquí - severus le dijo con la mirada a su amigo que caminara donde el - el resto de los años estará con su otro padre - severus estaba esperando que davy jones se negara - ademas no solo tendrá que pasar sobre mi, si no te toda Inglaterra que quiere devuelta al comodoro - severus vi que su amigo abrió los ojos sorprendidos - hable con ellos y te protegerá a ti y a nuestro hijo - miro a james aaron que fue donde su mama

pero como - norrington estaba sorprendido de que lo volvieran aceptar en Inglaterra

alguien nos ayudo - severus miro a los magos y sus padres juntos a sus tíos que pusieron una sonrisa maliciosa y norrington tembló de miedo al ver esa sonrisa - ademas Gillette y Groves que son los amigos de norrington - miro a su amigo - y se que ellos no son piadosos si lo dañas - puso una sonrisa de lado y tenia los brazos cruzados contra su pecho - bien acepta la condición de estar con james arron durante un año y no acercarte a norrington - miro a su amigo, davy jones apretó sus puños estaba furioso, sabia que tenia que aceptar las condiciones

las acepto - davy jones miro a los otros piratas que suspiraron de alivio - cuando puedo empezar - le pregunto

hoy mismo - severus sorprendió a todos - bien nosotros nos vamos, padres pueden llevar a norrington a Inglaterra, nosotros tenemos que irnos y davy jones lo quiero antes de que el año se acabe - severus miro seriamente a davy jones se acerco a su hijo e le susurro algo en el oído y saco de sus ropas una de sus dagas y se la dio a su hijo

nos veremos pronto bebe - norrington acaricio los cabellos de su hijo - si quieres visitarme puedes venir cuando quieras - le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo

dos semanas después

han pasado dos semanas desde que james aaron esta con davy jones, desde que norrington volvió a su hogar, desde que los magos volvieron a hogwarts, james intentaba acercarse a regulus pero severus y los demás slytherin no dejaban que se acercara, james estaba furioso quería hablar con el menor de los black, estaba en su sala común hablando con sus amigos

saben lo que tiene regulus - james les pregunto a remus, sirius e sam. Sam sabia toda la historia que james estuvo con regulus, severus junto a tom le contaron y severus lo amenazo que no dijera nada a potter

yo no se nada - sam miro a james potter que estaba triste y volteo su miraba, sabia que remus quería decirle algo a el pero le lanzo una mirada que se callara el único que tenia que decirle la verdad era el mismo regulus

vamos amigos yo puedo hablar con mi hermano - sirius vio que su amigo que puso una sonrisa de felicidad

claro si que los slytherin te deja acercarte a el - dijo remus con sarcasmo a sus amigos - ademas el capitán snape no deja que se le acerque - fue lo ultimo que dijo y vio a james apretar los puños con enojo

que tiene ese estúpido pirata - grito james enojado y sintió algo frió en su cuello volteo lentamente y vio que sam estaba muy pero muy enojado

no te atrevas a insultar a severus, porque el no tiene la culpa de nada potter el que la tiene eres tu porque que eres un estúpido que jugo con los sentimientos tantos como los de tom riddle como los de regulus black - pudo ver el miedo que potter tenia en sus ojos a si que guardo su espada y se volteo a ver a sirius - y tu no deberías de ayudar a tu amigo a que hable con tu hermano, tu como un hermano mayor debes de cuidar a tu hermano menor, no importa si es de otra casa o si un mestizo, sangre pura, muggle o pirata un hermano mayor debe proteger a su hermano menor cuando a este lo utilizaron, le rompieron el corazón - vio que sirius aparto la mirada

yo lo protejo - grito sirius al gryffindor pirata que negó con la cabeza

creo que sam tiene razón sirius - peter miro a sirius que lo miro enojado

sabes porque regulus ve a severus o a otros slytherin como a un hermano mayor - le pregunto al mayor de los black, este estaba en silencio - porque ellos lo protegen, lo cuidan y le dan el cariño fraternal que tu no le da por ser que un slytherin - sam guardo su espada tenia una mirada muy enojada - si ustedes juzgan a alguien por ser de diferente o estar en una casa distinta, si juzgan a alguien que no conocen, yo en realidad no quiero ser su amigo - sam se fue de hay dejando solos a los merodeadores que estaban en silencio las palabras de sam le llegaron muy fuerte a ellos a todos ellos por igual

* * *

 **¿que les pareció? ¿les gusto?**

 **bien ustedes que creen que va a pasar en el siguiente capitulo ¿?**

 **¿comentarios?**


	12. Chapter 13

**aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, espero que le guste a ustedes**

 **harry potter no me pertenece, solo lo tomo para fines de lucro. Sin mas que decir comencemos**

* * *

Vamos con tom y severus :3

tom y severus estaban en el cuarto del primero hablando de hechizos, pociones entre otras cosas

oye tom cuando tiempo estas con nagini - le pregunto el pirata a su pareja

desde mi adolescencia - se acerco donde estaba su novio y lo abrazo por detrás - y tu desde cuando eres pirata - le pregunto besando la mejilla

desde que era un niño - le dedico una sonrisa calidad a su novio

severus sabes quiero hacer algo especial para tu cumpleaños - tom miro a lo ojos negros que tanto le gustaba

de que - pregunto curioso severus a su pareja que solo rió

es un secreto - susurro tom a severus que hizo un puchero

Vamos con lucius y remus ;D

en ese tiempo que remus y lucius tuvieron en el mar se hicieron buenos amigos (Na: pero pronto serán parejas :3) los dos estaban en la habitaron del segundo hablando sobre las clases o sobre cualquier cosa

me alegra de que tom sea feliz - saco el tema a remus que lo miro

a james no le esta hiendo bien, quiere hablar con regulus - quería ayudar a su amigo para que pueda hablar con regulus y aclaren las cosas

bueno no debió de engañar a ninguno de los dos, se lo merece - remus se cayo no quería pelear con el hermoso slytherin que sabia que tenia razón sobre su amigo

oye lucius quieres salir a una cita conmigo - fue directo quería salir con lucius que dejo lo que estaba haciendo para mirar al gryffindor que estaba rojo como un tomate

claro - remus en su interior saltaba de alegría de que el slytherin al cual amaba desde hace tiempo haya aceptado salir con el en una cita - que te parece mañana - le pregunto

mañana sera perfecto - remus estaba muy feliz de estar con el slytherin que lo volvía loco

Vamos donde esta sam y sirius :D

los dos gryffindor estrenaban con unas espadas se podía ver a sirius agotado por el entrenamiento que sam le estaba dando

sigue - sam miraba a sirius que intentaba pararse pero callo al suelo

no puedo mas - estaba muy cansado no podía levantarse

así quieres proteger a los seres que quieres ¿? - fue la repuesta del gryffindor pirata - vamos levantarte gusano -´gruño sam pateando a sirius en el estomago que escupió, se paro con dificulta para darle pelea a sam, agarro su espada

protegeré a mis seres queridos - aunque estaba herido va a enfrentar a sam y lo vencerá - te venceré - grito sirius atacando a sam que lograba esquivar los ataques del black mayor, siguieron atacándose cuando sirius en un ataque rápido le quitó la espada

bien hecho - felicito a sirius que cayo al suelo agotado

gracias - en verdad estaba agotado

Vamos a otro lugar

peter estaba viendo a barty que estaba enojado, lo agarraba por la muñeca y no lo soltaba

dime la verdad - le gruño enojado

no - empezó a llorar

¿dime quien te hizo esas marca? - señalo las marcas del cuello

yo - empezó a llorar fuertemente

dime la verdad - sabia que esas marcas pero quería saber si pete le iba a decir la verdad

yo - se abrazo a barty que le correspondió

* * *

 **¿que les pareció? ¿les gusto?**

 **bien ustedes que creen que va a pasar en el siguiente capitulo ¿?**

 **¿comentarios?**

 **creen que regulus perdonara a james ¿?**

 **que le paso a peter ¿?**


	13. Chapter 14

**aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, espero que le guste a ustedes**

 **harry potter no me pertenece, solo lo tomo para fines de lucro. Sin mas que decir comencemos**

 **Este capitulo solo me dedicare a barty y a peter**

 **en el anterior capitulo**

Vamos a otro lugar

peter estaba viendo a barty que estaba enojado, lo agarraba por la muñeca y no lo soltaba

dime la verdad - le gruño enojado

no - empezó a llorar

¿dime quien te hizo esas marca? - señalo las marcas del cuello

yo - empezó a llorar fuertemente

dime la verdad - sabia que esas marcas pero quería saber si pete le iba a decir la verdad

yo - se abrazo a barty que le correspondió

 **espero que le guste el capitulo**

 **Posdata:** **se que ustedes me matarme por lo que le hice a peter,**

* * *

Narra barty

quería saber la verdad ese pequeño gryffindor tiene que decir la verdad así para cruciar al maldito que le hizo esas marcas,

PETTIGREW maldición - lo miro a los ojos el temblaba de miedo

CHROUCH SOLTARME - grito y temblaba mientras lo tenia sujetado

no, dime la verdad - le dije ya tranquilo

me.. me viola - no termino la frase porque lo abrace contra mi pecho

no te dejare - lo abrace fuertemente mientras el lloraba

por favor no le digas a nadie - me suplica, yo agarro su cara con mis dos manos y le quito las lagrimas que tiene en sus ojos

dime quien fue y no le diré a nadie - lo miro y este niega con la cabeza - bien, vamos - lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a mi habitacion

a donde me llevas - me pregunto confundido

a mi cuarto tengo que curarte - le dijo arrastrándolo

de acuerdo - bajo la mirada

nos dirigimos a la mi habitaciones y le di una toalla a para que se bañara a lo cual acepto para lavarse, duro como dos hora en el baño y cuando salio tenia la toalla tapando su parte intima, le di una camisa mía que le cada grande le llegaba hasta los muslo, después de que se pusiera la camisa empece a curarlo

pettigrew tienes que decirles a tus amigos y mas al director - le mire a los ojos este negó con la cabeza

no - negó con la cabeza

entonces dime quien fue o si no le diré a tus amigos - aunque tenia que saber quien fue para decirlos, ellos ayudarían a peter

bien te diré - a la final sabia que me diría y yo le diría a ellos para que puedan solucionar y matar a ese bastardo - fue un gryffindor - yo me sorprendí, los gryffindor se cuidan entre si

dime su nombre - lo mire fijamente quería saber quien era

fue Cormac Mclaggen - yo me quede sorprendido por quien me dijo quien fue su, grr ese desgraciado me las pagaras apretó mi varita y tengo una mirada enojada - por favor no le digas a nadie - me suplica no se si cumplir la promesa, aunque los slytherin seamos personas de honor tengo que decirles a sus amigos y tambien al director para que expulse a ese mclaggen ningún gryffindor he odiado a los gryffindor pero ahora odio a ese mclaggen pero lo odio con mas intensidad

ahorita vengo, quedarte aquí no te muevas, si vienes alguien cierra las cortinas - lo miro seriamente antes de pararme de donde estaba

a donde vas - me pregunta yo lo miro

a buscar comida para ti - le mentí y salid de mi habitacion para dirigirme a donde estaba los tres gryffindor que estaban buscando a pettigrew

llegue donde estaban ellos que se me quedaron mirado raro

tengo algo que contarles acerca de su amigo pettigrew - los tres merodeadores que me miraron confundidos

que tienes que hablar de peter- lupin se le podía ver que estaba preocupado

si le hiciste algo vas a ver - black siempre es tan impulsivo lo mire fríamente

no le hice nada black a si que escuchen lo que les tengo que decir - lo mire enojado y estoy seguro que cuando les digas ellos tres buscaran a ese infeliz

* * *

 **¿que les pareció? ¿les gusto?**

 **bien ustedes que creen que va a pasar en el siguiente capitulo ¿?**

 **¿comentarios?**

 **creen que regulus perdonara a james ¿?**

 **barty les dirá a los gryffindor lo que le paso a nuestra querida ratita ¿?**

 **nuestros tres merodeadores no estarán felices eso les aseguro**


	14. Chapter 15

**aquí esta el nuevo capitulo del Slytherin Pirata y quiero decirle que solo quedan 5 capítulos, si solo quedan 5 capítulos y el epilogo vaya ya va a terminar la historia woo, en este capitulo Barty le contara a los Merodeadores y a Dumbledore lo que le hicieron a Peter y también en este capitulo va a parecer James Arron Norrington junto a sus padres y les tengo una sorpresa para el siguiente capitulo pero les dare una pista y tiene que ver con Tom y Severus y se que quieren lemon pero seguro lo pondré en el ultimo capitulo o se me olvidara ponerlo veré cual de las dos ocurre**

 **aun no se como hacer que James y Regulus se reconcilien y si tiene ideas decirme y pensaba poner una guerra pero después decidir no poner una guerra no quiero matar a nadie en esta historia y si ustedes quieren que mate al violador de nuestra ratira decirme y lo cumplo . ¿James Norrington va a perdonar a Davy Jones? ¿ustedes quieren que James Norrington y Davy Jones estén como pareja? o ¿no?**

 **que les parece que James le cante a Regulus seria una linda forma de que Reg lo perdone pero si no le guste la idea, estoy abierta a nuevas ideas**

 **aquí** **solo voy a narrar yo y en el otro capitulo va a narrar Tom**

 **Posdata: sobre los capítulos los voy a escribir una vez al mes y cuando vea que no e actualizado en un mes es que aun lo estoy escribiendo o estoy ocupada**

 **Posdata: les tengo una sorpresa con Mclaggen y se que la van a disfrutar**

 **Iniciemos con el capitulo**

* * *

Narra la autora

Los Merodeadores miraban al Slytherin que tenia una mirada muy seria

Dinos que pasa - quería saber James mirando al Slytherin que suspiraba

Como dije antes tengo algo - era hora de contarles a los amigos de Peter - algo le sucedió a su amigo - suspiro y los tres abrieron los ojos y empezaron a preocuparse

Que paso - pregunto Remus y vieron que Barty como una respiración profunda y empezó a contarle todo lo que dijo Peter, le contó quien fue quien lo violo

Ese desgraciado de Cormac Mclaggen - grito Sirius furioso estaba muy enojado

Peter no quería que le dijera a ustedes o al director Dumbledore - miro a los Gryffindor que apretaron los puños

Nosotros vamos a buscar a ese desgraciado tu Remus ve con el con Dumbledore y contarles lo que paso y llevar a Peter - James como Sirius se fueron a buscar a Mclaggen

Ok - el Gryffindor como el Slytherin fueron donde estaba Peter para llevarlo donde Dumbledore

James y Sirius fueron a buscar Mclaggen y lo encontraron el comedor los dos estaban furiosos que fueron donde estaba el y dieron un golpe en la cara haciendo que este cayera al suelo

¿Que les pasa? - grito enojado Mclaggen

Que nos pasa erres un desgraciado infeliz como te atreves - James agarro la camisa de Mclaggen y le dio un puñetazo que le rompió la nariz

Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a Peter - gruño Sirius lo iba a golpear pero una mano lo detuvo y era Sam

No lo hagas hay una manera de que el pague y lo hacer - miro a su compañero de casa que se intentaba soltar

Sabes que le hizo este idiota a peter - James miro al Gryffindor que suspiro

Lo se y lo iba a llevar donde Dumbledore - miro a ambos merodeadores que agarraron a Mclaggen y junto a Sam se fueron donde Dumbledore cuando llegaron vieron a Dumbledore que veía fijamente a Peter que estaba abrazado a Barty ta mbien estaban hay Severus y Tom que tenia los brazos cruzados

Así que ya llegaron - Dumbledore vio a Mclaggen que estaba muy pálido - vi los recuerdo de Peter y no dejare que esto ocurra en mi escuela a si que voy a llamar a los Aurores - Dumbledore fue a llamar a los Aurores para que detenga a Mclaggen este al ver aquello intentado huir pero Severus saco su espada para detenerlo pero este fue lanzo un hechizo a prohibido a Severus haciendo que Tom lance un expeliarmus, el Gryffindor voltea a ver a Tom que tiene los ojos rojos estaba muy furioso Mclaggen estaba nervioso y caminaba hacia atrás estaba tan asustado que agarro la espada de Severus que miraba a Tom que no se dio cuenta de que le quitaron la espada pero el muy infeliz se tropezó con su propia túnica y clavándose la espada de Severus a si mismo muriendo al instante sorprendiendo a todos, Tom estaba asustado de que su pareja fuera a Azkaban por asesinato aunque este no lo haya cometido a si que se acerco a Severus y lo abrazo diciéndole que Dumbledore no permitiria que se lo llevaran

Tranquilo Tom no se lo van a llevar ademas los Aurores y se que ellos saben quien es el padre de Severus - miro a Severus que estaba callado - seria un suicidio si ellos se llevan a Severus a Azkaban - cuando termino de hablar los Aurores aparecieron y se sorprendieron con la escena

¿Que paso? - pregunto el Auror numero 1 y Todos le explicaron lo que paso el Auror numero 2 miraba a Severus que estaba abrazado por Tom después de que los Aurores tomaran las confesiones de cada uno no se hallo culpable de nada a nadie dejando libres a los jóvenes que se fueron a su habitaciones

Vamos a otro lugar

James Aaron Norrington estaba viendo a su madre como a Davy Jones comer en la casa de su mama estaba visitándolo queria verlo desde hace tres semana y le pidio a Davy Jones visitarlos

Mama les ha escrito una carta a Severus? - pregunto a James Norrington que lo miro y negó con la cabeza

No hijo pero si quieres escribirle una carta hay un pergamino en mi cuarto - le dedico una sonrisa calidad a su hijo

¿Como conocieron a esos Piratas? - pregunto Davy Jones a su hijo y a Norrington

Los conocí por Jack Sparrow y por Will Turner-Sparrow, yo tenia seis meses de embarazo cuando me los encontré en Inglaterra cuando nos vimos ellos se sorprendieron de ver que estaba embarazado y que estaba viviendo en una pequeña casa con ellos estaban Tobias Snape de Prince, Demian Prince y su hijo Severus Snape. Como Sparrow es un entrometido quería saber quien es el padre de mi hijo y le conté toda la verdad cuando les termine de contar se quedaron sorprendido y el primero en abrazarme fue Severus que me dijo que me iba a cuidar así que el decidió vivir conmigo y ayudarme en mi embarazo - miro a su hijo que agarro un pan y se lo empezó a comer - desde ese día viví con todos ellos y me hice buenos amigos de Severus, de Turner y de los papa de Severus. De Sparrow no somos tan amigos pero lo e ayudado a salir de algunos aprietos - tomo un poco de agua - después de que tuve a James Aaron, Severus me ayudaba a criarlo y algunas veces nos libamos con el en el barco de Sparrow o de sus padres así que James Aaron se familiarizo con todos los piratas - termino de contar

Mama es lo máximo una vez lo vi entrenar con tío Jack y casi lo vence - miro a su mama que le desordeno los cabellos Davy Jones estaba callado cuando su hijo le relacto el entrenamiento entre Norrington y Sparrow

Hijo ahorita viene Gillette y Groves que quieren conocerte - le dijo a su hijo que lo miro

¿Voy a conocer a tus amigos? - pregunto el niño

Si - miro como James Aaron empezó a saltar de alegría - que alegría tendré mas tío - el niño empezo a saltar de alegría por

Ellos te van consentir mucho - les desordeno el cabello de su hijo

Ya quiero verlos - abrazo a su mama

Si - después de abrazarlos se separo de el

Vamos a Hogwarts

James estaba en su cama pensando en como recuperar a Regulus arrugaba y tiraba al suelo el pergamino

Aaa maldición como lo recupero - gruño arrugando el pergamino, vio en el suelo a 100 pergamino arrugados tirados en el suelo - voy a dormir y veré que se me ocurre para recuperar a Regulus - suspiro James y con un movimiento de su varita hizo que desapareciera, se acostó en su cama para dormir

* * *

 **espero que le haya gustado el capitulo de hoy**

 **se que es corto el capitulo, pero los capítulos siguientes intentare hacerlo mas largo**

 **Palabras escritas: 1,426**


	15. Chapter 16

Parte 15

 **Tengo buenas como malas noticias a ustedes mis queridos lectores les diré las buenas primero pronto comenzare la universidad (siiiii T-T se acabaron mis vacaciones) y la mala es que me voy a tardar en actualizar los capítulos de el Slytherin Pirata como Inugami Hyò no las voy a abandonar ni nada de eso, es que solo me voy a tardar en hacer los capítulos y mas en publicarlos, los capítulos los escribiré viernes en la noche aun no estoy segura de escribirlo los viernes en la noche, pero veré cuando empieces las clases el día o semana que actualice los capítulos y la publicación aun no estoy segura sera cuando el capitulo este terminado esa son las buenas y las malas noticias**

 **Bueno en este capítulos les diré la sorpresa que tengo sobre Tom y Severus, aquí va aparecer el hermano mayor de Severus que se llama Damián y también va aparecer Bill Weasley que conocerá a James Aaron Norrington en el siguiente capitulo, James y Regulus aún no se van a reconciliar será en la parte 16 y aquí solo va a narrar Tom jejeje y sobre James quiero torturarlo un poco no me culpéis es que en verdad quiero hacerle un poco de daño**

 **Además un poco en este capítulo va a parecer Tom y Severus, en este capítulo van a parecer las otras parejas solo las otras parejas nada más. Severus y Tom no van a aparecer mucho solo al principio del capítulo, la parte 16 y la parte 17 solo van a aparecer las otras parejas y la parte 18 y la parte 19 con el epilogo son Tom y Severus bien iniciemos con el capitulo**

Narra Tom

"Estoy nervioso nunca he hecho esto maldición Nagini me ve caminar de un lado a otro" – pensaba

 ** _-Ya deja de caminar en círculos me essstar mareando Tom –_** **me miro con sus ojos rojos yo suspire**

 ** _-Esss que nunca he hecho essssto Nagini –_** **le explique a mi serpiente**

-¬¬ **_Losss humanos sssi que ssson idiotasss- yo mire mal a Nagini – sssolo esss una propuesssta Tom, Ssseverusss te va a decir que sssi, él te ama –_** **Nagini tenía razón assssí que me dirigí donde essstaba Ssseverusss que estaba hablando con un joven idéntico a sssu padre Demian**

-Tom quiero presentarte a mi hermano mayor Damián, él estudió aquí hace tiempo – vi a su hermano que estaba vestido como su padre no como su Da

-Un placer – lo salude aunque su cara me suene familiar pero no sé en donde

-Él fue un Ravenclaw – miro a su hermano que sonreía nerviosamente

-Ahora recuerdo él era un pacífico Ravenclaw, yo entre cuando él estaba saliendo de Hogwarts – mire a su hermano

-Hermano me tengo que ir, voy a visitar a Bellatrix – se despidió tanto de Severus como de Bellatrix

-Tendré que hablar con Bellatrix – fue el susurro que escuche de MI Pirata y por lo que me conto mi suegro, mi querido Severus es muy posesivo con toda su familia, después de que se fue el hermano de Severus me volví a poner nervioso

\- ¿Te pasa algo Tom? – mi pirata puso una mano en mi mejilla agarro su mano y le beso

\- Sev te tengo algo que decir – lo miro a los ojos el me miro confundido

\- Piensas terminar conmigo – me miro con sus ojos triste

\- eh… ¡No! Sev no pienso terminar contigo, es otra cosa – vi la cara confundida de mi novio

\- Entonces ¿Qué quieres decirme? – yo suspire y tome valor me puse de rodillas antes esta acción Severus se llevó las mano a la boca, saque una cajita negra y se la enseñe a Severus

\- Severus Tobías Snape Prince ¿te quieres casar conmigo? – le pregunto esperando su respuesta. Escucho un sollozo que sale de él y lo veo llorando tiene una sonrisa en sus labios

\- Si! Si, Tom me quiero casar contigo – se lanza a mis brazos, los dos caemos al suelo y nos damos un beso de amor y cariño – te amo Tom Riddle – me beso de nuevo y le correspondí el beso después nos separamos por la falta de aire

\- Yo te amo a ti Severus Snape – lo abrace con todo el amor y el cariño

Vamos a otro lado 

Dos Gryffindor están en los jardines de Hogwarts uno está hablando y el otro mira al cielo

-Vamos Sam no seas malo – Sirius hizo un puchero pero el Gryffindor Pirata no le prestó atención

-No Sirius, si tomo el barco de mi Capitán, este me va a matar y Severus conoce muchos hechizos prohibidos y no gracias no quiero morir por su mano – fue la respuesta de Sam

-Eres un miedoso Urley – Sirius estaba enojado

-No soy miedoso Black solo no quiero morir por la mano de Sev – miro al Gryffindor que ahora estaba callado - ¿pasa algo? – pregunto confundido mirando a su compañero de casa - ¿te gusta Severus? – miro sorprendido al Gryffindor que se sonrojo

-No le digas a nadie – Sirius estaba rojo como un tomate recién maduro

-Tu secreto está a salvo pero ¿sabes que no tienes oportunidad con Sev, verdad? – vio la mirada triste de Black mayor

-Lo sé – murmuro y aparto la mirada de la de Sam

\- tendrás que olvidarlo, porque estoy 100% seguro de que Tom le pedirá matrimonio si es que no se lo ha pedido ya - Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido antes la noticas que Sam le dio

-Si lo sé, lo tendré que olvidar – murmuro triste Sirius

-Hombre como dice un dicho Muggle "hay muchos peces fuera del mar" – le dedico una sonrisa a Sirius haciendo que este se sonrojara

Vamos con Remus y Lucius

Remus y Lucius estaban en la casa del primero comiendo tranquilamente

-Oye ¿si tenemos un hijo como lo piensas llamar? – pregunto el Gryffindor a Lucius que casi se ahoga con la comida

-¡No lo piensos llamar como los idiotas y descerebrado de tus amigos! - exclamo Lucius enojado

-¿Como los llamarías tú? – pregunto a su novio

-Lo llamaría Dragón Abraxas Malfoy Lupin - miro a su novio que lo miro extraño – si estoy obsesionado con los dragones – hizo un puchero que hizo reír al licántropo

-¿Qué te parece Draco en vez de dragón y de cariño le diremos dragón? – acaricio la mejilla de Lucius haciendo que se sonrojara

-Eres un idiota – murmuro sonrojado Lucius

Vamos con Narcissa 

Narcissa está hablando con Thomas Parkison tranquilamente cuando de repente aparece un Gryffindor

-Vaya pero si es la parejita de Slytherin – se burló el Gryffindor de los dos Slytherin que lo miraron con odio

-Vete al infierno estúpido Gryffindor – Narcissa estaba a punto de lanzarle un Ava pero Thomas le tomo por la mano y negó con la cabeza

-Hazle caso a tu novio querida – se burló el Gryffindor saliendo de allí

-¿Porque no me dejaste que lo torturara Thomas? – se quejó Narcissa a su compañero de casa

-Eres mejor que ellos Cyssa – miro a su amiga que suspiro – Cyssa quiero decirte algo importante – Thomas se veía nervioso mirando a la Black que tenía una ceja alzada

-¿Dime Thomas? – miro a su amigo que empezar a jugar con sus manos

-T…Te a..amo Narcissa, te he amado desde hace dos años – Thomas miro a una Narcissa que estaba sin habla – sé que no sientes lo mismo por mí y lo entiendo, pero igual seré tu amigo – le dio un beso a Narcissa en la frente y Thomas se fue de ahí dejando a una Narcissa en Shock

Vamos con Bellatrix 

-¡Damián! – grito Bellatrix abrazando a su novio Ravenclaw

-Querida ¿cómo has estado? – besando la frente de Bellatrix que le dedico una sonrisa

-Bien – Bellatrix está feliz de que su novio este con ella, son novios desde hace dos meses cuando esta fue al mundo Muggle por primera vez y se perdió y allí conoció a Damián que la ayudo, desde ese día los dos se mandaron cartas, salían a citas hasta que Damián se le declaro

-¡Kyaa te amo! – lo abrazo fuertemente haciendo que Damián se sonrojara

-Igual yo – le beso en los labios pero se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire

-Hermana quiero decirte algo – Narcissa apareció frente de Damián y Bellatrix

\- Dime Cyssa – Ballatrix miro a su hermana que estaba nerviosa

\- Thomas se me declaro – soltó Narcissa sorprendiendo a Bellatrix que se recompuso

\- Así que a la final Thomas te dijo la verdad – Narcissa la miro sorprendida

\- Espera sabias – pregunto confundida Narcissa a su hermana

\- Todo en Slytherin lo sabía hermana pero menos tu – miro a su hermana estaba muy divertida por la reacción de su hermana – que vas hacer hermana – pregunto Bellatrix

\- No se Bella – suspiro su hermana le toco la cabeza

\- Porque no le das una oportunidad a Thomas – Damián estaba viendo a su novia hablar con su cuñada

\- Voy a pensarlo bella – Narcissa salió de ahí dejando solo a Bellatrix con Damián

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy?**

 **Espero que le haya gustado, bien en el siguiente capítulo las pareja que van a parecer son Barty/Peter, Arthur/Ethan, Arebella/Amos y la última que va a parecer es James/Regulus**


	16. Chapter 17

**PARTE 16**

 **Perdonarme por tardar tanto es que estoy full ocupada con la universidad y los parciales que tengo y es por eso que no he podido continuar la historia, así que aquí está el capítulo de hoy**

 **Solo van a aparecer Barty/Peter, Arthur/Ethan, Arebella/Amos, James/Regulus y la última será Bill Weasley conocerá a James Aaron Norrington**

 **Llorar de Jesse y Joy Feat. Mario Domm, le pertenece a su respectivo artista**

 **Como mirarte de Sebastian Yatra, le pertenece a su respectivo artista**

 **Yo solo tome las dos canciones con fines de lucro y para que Reg perdonara a James :D**

Narra Arebella

No puedo creer que yo Arebella Zabini se enamorara de un Hufflepuff y más que este me corresponde, no sé qué hacer y además mis padres no lo van aceptar por nada del mundo, aunque Bella me digo que siguiera mi corazón, la más loca y desquiciada de todo Slytherin digo un consejo de que siguiera el corazón, sería una pesadilla para cualquiera que Bellatrix te dé consejo de ¿amor?, aunque sale con Damian el hermano de Snape, esta no ha cambiado mucho sigue siendo la misma o creo que se volvió peor desde que empezó su relación, pero ahorita ese no es el punto no sé qué are con Amos y ni idea de cómo se la tomara mis padres

Decirte una vez MUJER, me tienes estresada – me gruño Bellatrix enojado yo la mire y negué

Bella sabe lo que dirán mis padres – le dije no quería que mis padres lastimara a Amos no quería saliera lastimado

Te interesa más los que dirán tus estúpidos padres que Amos que te ama y que si tu no le dices que lo ama, alguien más te lo puedo quitar - gruño enojada

Bella sabes cómo son mis padres – la mire y ella solo me miro enojada

Rebastan enfrento a sus padres que era novio de una Muggle, los enfrento y les dijo no me interesa lo que ustedes opinen, la amo y eso es todo, no me importa si me deshereda yo no la abandonare – me conto Bella, yo me sorprendí por lo que dijo – darte prisa, porque veo a una Gryffindor que se está declarando a Amos – mire donde Bella miraba y era verdad una Gryffindor se le declaraba a Mi Amos, corrí en dirección donde estaban ellos y grite

Alejarte de mi novio – grite enojada sin pensar en lo que dije sorprendiendo tanto a Amos como a la Gryffindor

¿Qué has dicho Zabini? – me mira confundido Amos

Como escuchaste tu eres mi novio y no dejare que una estúpida Gryffindor me lo quite – mire a la Gryffindor que estaba confundida

Eee Amos, que tal si mañana te devuelvo el libro, es que a mi hermano le gustó mucho el libro y se encariño con él, no sé cómo quitarle el libro – explico la Gryffindor sorprendiendo a mi

Tranquila Anni se lo puede quedar, yo puedo comprar otro – le sonrió a la joven haciendo que se sonrojara

Adiós y muchas gracias – se despidió de él y salió corriendo Amos me miro y yo me sonroje de la vergüenza por lo que dije, tome valor y recordé lo que me dijo Bellatrix le diré lo que siento y no me importara mis padres

Te amo Amos, quiero que seas mi novio, te amo desde hace un año pero me negaba a decir lo que siento – le mire a los ojos haciendo que este me mirara con cariño

Yo también te amo Arebella desde hace mucho tiempo – me dijo con cariño haciendo que me sonrojara de nuevo, se acercó a mi dándome un beso en la mejilla – adiós querida novia tengo que ir a clase – se despidió de mi con otro beso y se fue, yo me puse una sonrisa pequeña y ahora le tengo que contar todo a Bella

Vamos donde Regulus

Narra Regulus

He pensado desde que regresamos a Hogwarts en perdonar a James, pero me he decidió en perdonarlo, hoy hable con Severus y me conto que vio muy decaído a James que está muy cambiado y cuando me conto eso, me sentí morir así que lo perdonare y además lo amo y no quiero que sufra más, veo que james llega con una guitarra y se me acerca, estoy en el comedor comiendo y todos nos ve sorprendido, pero menos Severus que sale del comedor con una sonrisa y le da un guiño a James que suspira, pero pones una sonrisa

James que hace – le pregunto curioso él toma un suspiro

Regulus te amo y perdonarme por acepte tanto daño

James – susurre mirándolo

Te voy a dedicar dos canción Regulus para recuperarte– me miro con amor

 **Me perdí buscando ese lugar**

 **Todo por tratar de demostrar**

 **Olvide que sin tu amor**

 **No valgo nada**

 **Y tome una vuelta equivocada**

 **Me quede sin movimiento**

 **Sin saber por donde regresar**

 **Lleno de remordimiento**

 **Dejándote detrás, fingir ser alguien mas**

 **Y llorar, y llorar, (y llorar)**

 **No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí**

 **Te quiero recuperar**

 **Ven sálvame, despiérteme, rescátame**

 **Del sufrimiento, ohh noo...**

 **(Del sufrimiento)**

 **Tengo la esperanza que el dolor**

 **Cambie y se transforme en tu perdón**

 **Navegar en un mar sin fantasmas**

 **Y la luz de tu amor sea mi mapa**

 **Juro que es verdad no miento**

 **Que mi voluntad es cambiar**

 **Pero sola yo no puedo**

 **No se como lograr**

 **Mi alma reparar**

 **Y llorar, y llorar, (y llorar)**

 **No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí**

 **Te quiero recuperar**

 **Ven sálvame, despiérteme, rescátame**

 **Del sufrimiento**

 **(Del sufrimiento)**

 **(Del sufrimiento)**

 **(Del sufrimiento)**

 **Y llorar, y llorar...**

 **No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí**

 **Te quiero recuperar**

 **Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame**

 **Del sufrimiento ohhhhh**

 **(Del sufrimiento)**

 **Y llorar... y llorar.**

James – empiezo a derramar lágrimas de felicidad por lo que está haciendo mi james

Esta es la otra canción, mi querido Reg – me sonríe cálidamente y toca con la guitarra de nuevo

 **No me salen las palabras, para expresarte que te quiero**

 **No sé cómo explicarte, que me haces sentir**

 **Como si fuera el verano, y el invierno no existiera**

 **Como se separa todo**

 **y con esa sonrisa, que cambia la vida**

 **Miraste hacia aquí, y ya no puedo contemplar,**

 **Que tú no seas la que me ama.**

 **CORO**

 **Y como mirarte, esos ojos que me dejan en enero,**

 **Cuando sé que no sé qué no son míos y me muero**

 **El destino no nos quiere ver pasar,**

 **Ohh, y como decirte, que no quiero que este amor sea pasajero**

 **Que de pronto se dé un día y yo te espero,**

 **El destino no nos tiene que importar…**

 **No se cómo ser yo mismo si no estás al lado mío,**

 **Se harán largos estos meses, si no estás junto a mí,**

 **y con esa sonrisa, que nunca se olvida ,**

 **llegaste y te vi, y ya no puedo contemplar, que tu no seas la que me ama**

 **CORO**

 **Y como mirarte, esos ojos que me dejan en enero,**

 **Cuando sé que no sé qué no son míos y me muero**

 **El destino no nos quiere ver pasar,**

 **Ohh, y como decirte, que no quiero que este amor sea pasajero**

 **Que de pronto se dé un día y yo te espero,**

 **El destino no nos tiene que importar.**

 **y como olvidarte si la vida me enseño que vas primero**

 **no me importa la distancia to te quiero**

 **y al final se que a mi lado vas a estar**

 **voy a esperarte, cuando se ama de verdad no existe el tiempo**

 **y te juro que no es el final de cuento ,**

 **el destino no nos puede separar**

 **como mirarte**

Termino de cantar y yo hecho en un mar de lágrimas, no puedo creer que james fuera tan romántico y que me haya cantado dos canciones, o James te amo y te perdono mi querido James te perdono, veo que me mira tristemente pensando en que no te perdonare y veo a mi alrededor todos mis conocidos hay que me ven con una sonrisa, algunos están en un mar de lágrimas por las canciones, otros se abrazan, veo que James deja la guitarra en el suelo y empieza a llorar, no lo resisto más y me lanzo a sus brazos dándole un beso en los labios haciendo que abra los ojos sorprendido

¿Eso significa que me perdonas? – me pregunta cuando nos separamos y yo le doy una gran sonrisa

Si James te perdono – me abraza fuertemente y comienza a llorar de felicidad, yo lo abrazo más fuerte

Te amo Reg a ti y a mi Hijo – posa su mano en mi vientre y yo solo sonrió a él, recuerdo lo que paso antes de que Severus se fuera y el guiño

Si el me ayudo a escoger las dos canciones y me enseñó a tocar la guitarra – me dijo avergonzado y yo tendré que darle un gran regalos a Severus por ayudar a James

Bien James, vamos tengo sueño y quiero dormir con mi león – lo arrastre hacia mi cuarto y veo por el rabillo del ojo a James sonriendo y estoy 100% seguro de que no me volverá a dañar, claro si lo hace estoy seguro de que mi amigo Severus lo mata

Vamos donde Peter y Barty

Narra Peter

Estoy en la casa de mi Barty y veo padre que me mira con el ceño fruncido pero lo cambia a una sonrisa y me da un abrazo sorprendiéndome, me sorprendió que el fuera parte del ministro de magia y pensaba de que no me aceptaría. Cuan equivocado estaba

Gracias Peter por hacer que mi hijo cambiara – me abraza más fuerte y Barty frunce el ceño

Padre deja a mi novio – veo que gruñe enojado y su padre se ríe

Tranquilo hijo, solo estoy agradecido de conocer a tu novio y agradecerle de que hayas cambiado – le contesta

Mmm – mí querido Barty si es celoso

Bien que quieren comer – pregunta el padre de Barty y yo abrace a mi novio que me correspondió

Lo que usted quiera padre – veo que el padre de Barty fue a cocinar o decirle a los duendes que prepararan comida

Le agradaste – me abrazo por la espalda yo solo pude reír

Si le agrade a tu padre – me volteo y le di un pequeño beso en su mejilla

Vamos donde Ethan

Narra Bill Weasley

Estoy paseando con mis padres que son Arthur Weasley y Ethan Nott de Weasley en el mundo Muggle comprando cosas para mis hermanos Charles y Percy. Charles tiene 3 años de edad y Percy tiene 1 año de edad, cuando choco con un niño de 11 años, que esta vestido normal y veo a dos hombres que lo siguen tranquilamente, a no me presente me llamo Bill Weasley y tengo 5 años

Bill estas bien hijo – mi padre está preocupado y yo solo lo miro

Lo siento mucho – me dice el niño de 11 años

James estas bien – sus padres están preocupados

James Aaron que haces por aquí – miro a mi papa ver al niño, ¿lo conoce?

O Ethan eres tu – el niño salud a mi papa

Un gusto me llamo James Norrington y él es Davy Jones, somos los padres de James Aaron Norrington Jones – se presenta el papa del niño - Así tu eres el amigo de Severus – miro a mi papa y pasa su mirada por mi

Un gusto soy William Arthur Weasley Nott, pero me pueden decir Bill– me presente a los tres

Narra James Aaron

Veo al niño de cinco años y es lindo, su cabello rojo nunca lo vi y sus ojos son hermoso me recuerda al mar, nunca pensé ver a un niño tan lindo y que me sonría de esa forma, conocí a los amigos de papa Severus y nunca pensé que uno de sus amigos estaba casado y que tenga un hijo tan adorable

(N/a: tranquilos Bill será el seme y James Aaron el Uke)

Me saludan a Severus cuando lo vean – dice mi papa a sus amigos que solo sonrieron

Vamos Bill tenemos que comprare regalos a tus hermanos – dicen su padre y el niño sonríe y su papa se lo lleva Cargado – fue un placer conocerlo y con gusto le diremos a Severus – veo que se fueron hablando

Padres creo que me enamore – les digo a los dos haciendo que se sorprendieran

De un crio – mi padre me mira sorprendido

En el amor no hay edad – le digo mirándolo – además tú le llevas muchos años a papa – veo que mi padre aparta la mirada sonrojado y mi papa con el ceño fruncido

Jejeje bueno padres vamos a casa – les digo a los dos y nos vamos al barco de padre, solo espero encontrarme de nuevo con él y así poder estar juntos, aunque sea menor por 6 años, sé que Bill es mi pareja y lo será de eso estoy seguro

Tu y yo hablaremos después – escuche decirle a mi papa a mi padre que no replico – después de que hable con tu padre, les escribirá una carta a Severus diciéndole lo que paso, para que este le cuente a los Weasley-Nott – yo suspiro y le are caso a papa, es feo cuando se enoja y padre creo que aprendió la lección

Vamos de nuevo con la familia Weasley-Nott

Padre ustedes aceptaran si me caso con ese niño de 11 años – Blll le conto a sus padres que abrieron los ojos sorprendidos

Hijo pero te lleva 6 años – exclamo Arthur a su hijo

Pero ustedes dicen que el amor todo es posible y además él es lindo padre y quiero estar con el – exclama Bill haciendo un puchero

Vamos Arthur nuestro hijo se enamoró a primera vista y sabe que el hijo adoptivo de Severus no lastimaría a nuestro hijo, además yo acepto que Bill este con ese joven – exclamo Ethan sorprendiendo a su esposo e hijo, haciendo que Bill lo abrazara con felicidad

Bueno, - exclamo resignado – y que le compraremos a tus hermanitos – le pregunto a su hijo que eligió peluches, libros y caramelos, lo compraron todo y se lo llevaron a su casa a dárselo a sus hermanitos

Espero verte pronto James Aaron Norrington Jones- fueron los pensamientos de Bill al abrazar a sus hermanitos y darle un beso no sin antes darle sus regalos

 **Bueno eso es todo aunque que les pareció el capítulo, espero que le haya gustado a ustedes**

 **Nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo**

 **Se despide**

 **Scar**


	17. Chapter 18

**Parte 17**

 **Aquí están las parejas Thomas/Narcissa, Sam/Sirius, James Norrington (padre)/Davy Jones, Remus/Lucius, Rebastan/Lily**

 **Esas son las parejas que parecerán este capítulo y solo quedan tres capítulos para terminar esta historia**

 **En la parte 18 o capítulo 18, solo aparecerá Tom/Severus**

 **En la parte 19 será la boda de Tom/Severus**

 **Y viene el epilogo que no diré nada**

Narra Norrington Padre

Davy jones me había regresado a Inglaterra, para estar con mis amigos y mi hijo que quería conocer a mis dos amigos, a sus padrinos cuando llegue mis amigos se emocionaron y me abrazaron, no se sabía que me extrañarían tanto ellos, mi hijo cuando los ve se emocionada y pregunta por regalos haciendo que lo mire y mis amigos se soltaron a reír y le contaron que tenía muchos regalos que darle, a mi lado estaba Davy Jones totalmente cambiado ya no tiene esa apariencia de pulpo ahora es un hombre humano, ahora veo que mi pequeño James Aaron se parece a Davy Jones más bien es su misma imagen, les dije a mis amigos que mi hijo se quedaría con ellos hasta dos semanas, que yo y Davy Jones vamos a hablar en esas dos semanas y sé que en esa dos semanas Davy Jones intentara reconquistarme, además sé que lo va a lograr estas semanas que he pasado con el me he enamoro de él, mi hijo me dijo que luchare por el que no me quedara callado y seguiré su consejo, además de que le pase un mensaje a Severus y a Tom pidiéndole un consejo de que hago y los dos me dijeron que no dejara pasar el amor y de amar a alguien como Davy Jones, que el cambio y merece una segunda oportunidad, eso voy hacer, llegamos al barco de Davy Jones y los otros piratas estaban abordo limpiando el barco y haciendo otras cosas, a lo lejos vi el padre de Will conversando con otro pirata

Y ¿cuándo vas a regresar? – pregunte a Davy Jones que se quitó el sombrero

-Dentro de 11 años o más - fue la repuesta de este a mí y ahora que me acorde tengo que hablar con Davy Jones sobre lo que mi hijo dijo, sobre que el amor no hay edad y que Davy Jones me lleva muchos años, sé que es el inmortal pero me gustaría saber qué edad tiene, aunque por lo que mi hijo me dijo ayer, él sabe la edad de su padre, hay porque tiene que ser así diablos es increíble que mi hijo sepa la edad de su padre y yo no - ¿Qué pasa? Te noto distraído – me pregunto preocupado

-Eh nada, es que estoy pensando – le dije a él, aunque sé que no me creyó en lo que le dije – es que me he estado preguntando ¿qué edad tienes tu? – le pregunto a el que se me queda mirando

-Soy inmortal James además tengo muchos años puede ser tu ancestro o tu tara abuelo – me hablo a mí, yo me mordí el labio no de vi preguntar – pero tengo más de mil años – es increíble que me respondiera la pregunta - ¿eso es lo que te preocupaba? – me pregunto y yo baje la mirada avergonzado

-Sí, fue lo de ayer de que mi hijo vio a ese niño y se enamoró a primera vista, además dijo que en el amor no hay edad, pensé en ti y en la edad que tienes – me mordí el interior de labio al ver que abrió los ojos sorprendido

 **Vamos con Narcissa y Thomas**

Después de que Thomas se declara me quede pensando en que hacer y le pedí consejo a mi hermana de que hacer, aunque Bellatrix está loca, ella me dijo que siguiera mi corazón y que no lo abandonara, así que eso are seguiré mi corazón, les contare que yo estoy enamorada de Thomas de hace tiempo, pero nunca me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hasta ahora, voy a buscar a Thomas para declararme y decirle que si quiero ser su novia, lo busque por toda la sala común de Slytherin y no lo encontré hay, cuando vi llegando a Regulus con Potter le pregunte donde estaba Thomas y me dijeron que estaba en el comedor, no me fui si antes de amenazar a Potter de que no dañara a Regulus si no quería sufrir la consecuencia y corrí a buscarlo, cuando llegue lo encontré comiendo tranquilamente mientras hablaba con Lucius sobre algo, me le tumbe a Thomas tirándolo en el piso sorprendiendo a todos el comedor, pero no le di importancia y bese a Thomas haciendo que este me correspondiera el beso

-Narcissa – hablo cuando nos separamos del beso

-Te amo Thomas y si quiero ser tu novia – le volví a besar

-Y yo te amo Narcissa y me da feliz de que seas mi novia – me sonrió y todo el comedor se escucharon aplausos, silbidos y felicidades

 **Vamos con Sirius/Sam**

Sam caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de Hogwars pensando en cierto Gryffindor que estaba en su cabeza desde hace tiempo cuando de pronto choco con algo o alguien y cuando estuvo por gritarle levanto su cabeza y se ruborizo al ver que la persona con quien había chocado era el causando de que este perdido en sus pensamientos

-s…sirius – murmuro entre cortado por ver al Gryffindor

\- Sam lo siento – ayudo al pirata a levantarse y lo miro

\- Sirius dime que has hecho – le pregunto al Black que le sonrió

\- Nada pensando en cosas – hablo este a su amigo – oye Sam quiero que conozca a mis padres – me sorprendí de que yo los conociera

-¿Por qué quieres que yo conozca a tus padres? – le pregunte confundido a Sirius haciendo que este se sonrojara

\- bueno eres mi amigo y ya mis padres han conocidos a Remus y a James, aunque a ellos no le agradan ninguno de los dos – vi que tenía el ceño fruncido

\- Dale – le dije y Sirius me agarro de la mano y me llevo a su casa, acabo de recordar que el señor Demian nos dijo que muchas veces la madre de Sirius intento meterse en su casa cuando este estudiaba en Hogwarts y que es una arpía de primera, cuando él nos contó eso, el señor Tobias se puso furioso y jura si la ve que la mata, cuando llegamos a la mansión Black y entramos a ellas, vi a los padres de Sirius sentado hablando, ellos levantaron la mirada y me miraron mal

\- ¿Sirius quién es él? – pregunto un hombre parecido a Sirius pero sus ojos son de color diferente, Sirius tiene los ojos grises azulados, mientras el padre de Sirius lo tiene grises

\- Él es Samuel Urley mejor conocido como Sam el temible de los sietes mares, él es un pirata – hablo Sirius emocionado por presentarle – Sam ellos son mis padres – Sirius lo último lo dijo con rencor

\- TRAGISTE A UN PIRATA, ESTAS LOCOS SI NOS ROBA TODO – grito la Black enojada con su hijo y haciendo que los dos Gryffindor rodaran los ojos

\- Vaya el señor Demian tenía razón usted es una arpía – hablo Sam con una mirada de furia sorprendiendo a la pareja Black

\- ¿Conoces a Demian Prince? - hablo el padre de Sirius a Sam

\- Mis padres fueron los padrinos de boda del señor Demian con el capitán Tobias – hablo este y vio que los mayores palidecieron

\- ¿Que tiene que ver el padre se Snape? – pregunto confundido Sirius

\- Tu madre cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts intento muchas veces meterse en la cama del padre de Severus, pero nunca lo logro ya que este no estaba interesado en ella y en 3 año de Hogwarts Damián conoció a Tobías cayendo rendido ante este – conto Sam y Orión miro a su esposa que miraba al chico con furia – Por lo visto aun sigues interesada en el señor Damián, pero él nunca le va hacer caso a usted, él es muy feliz con el capitán Tobías y los hijos que han tenido juntos – Sirius estaba sorprendido de que Sam desafiara a su madre pero más que su madre esté interesada en otro hombre que no fuera su padre, aunque no le sorprende mucho viniendo de su querida madre y notarse el sarcasmo en las palabras

\- Padre quiero pedirle y pedirte permiso para poder salir con Sam – los presentes se sorprendieron ante la declaracion de Sirius

-¿Qué? – gritaron todos sorprendidos

-Como escucharon quiero pedir permiso para salir con él, ya sé que ustedes no me dejaran estar con él y si estoy con él, sé que ustedes me sacaran del testamento de los Black y no seré su heredero, pero no me importa lo que ustedes piense o si lo llegan hacer, es por eso que pregunto de una vez, padre te pediré permiso para salir con él y como dije antes sé que ustedes dirán que no porque Sam es hijo de muggles, pero quiero saber para así renunciar al apellido Black, la herencia y no ser el próximo Lord Black, para así poder conquistar a la persona la cual me gusta y quiero formar en un futuro una familia con esa persona –hablo Sirius enfrentando por primera vez a sus padres, no diciéndoles groserías ni insultarles, le estaba diciendo con calma y hablando de frente a frente

(N/a: se me hace raro que Sirius haga esto de que enfrente a sus padres diciéndoles de frente lo que él quiere y pidiendo permiso para salir con Sam a pesar de que estos dirán que no, pero Sirius lo quiere saber para sí poner renunciar a la herencia Black y ser el próximo lord Black, para así poder estar con Sam sin que sus padres se interponga estos)

-Orión miro a su hijo por unos segundos y volteo a ver a Sam que estaba entre sonrojado y miraba al a su esposa – hijo puedes salir con Sam y no te quitare tu herencia y el título del próximo lord Black – cuando dijo eso fue sorpresa tanto para los presentes

-Orión no puedes hacer eso – grito la mujer enojada mirando al Black mayor que miraba a su hijo

Lo puedo hacer ya que yo soy el lord Black y puedo tomar las decisiones con respecto a mi casa - Orión se enojó mirando a su esposa que iba a protestar, pero se quedó callada al ver la furia de su marido

-O señor Black, el señor Damián me dijo que si lo veía en alguna vez le diera esto – Sam de sus ropas saco una carta y se la entregó a Orión que estaba sorprendido

-Padre gracias – Sirius abrazo a su padre y estaba muy feliz pero a la vez confundido por la decisión que tomo su padre

(N/a: que quieren que haga con la madre de Sirius ¿?, la mato o que Orión la saque de la familia Black, y van a saber qué fue lo que puso Damián a Orión: 3 tiene que ver con un rubio aristócrata)

Nosotros nos vamos porque si no el director preguntara por nosotros – Sam se despidió de los padres de su ahora novio y se fueron de ahí dejando a los dos Black mayores

 **Carta**

 _Hola viejo amigo como has estado, espero que bien y sé que te va mal con tu esposa, así que doy una entrada para una isla y así puedas violarte a ese rubio aristócrata que tenemos por amigo y sabes a quien me refiero Orión y bueno sabes ya no estas más casado con esa bruja más, ¿sorprendido? Bueno sabes alguien del ministerio me debía un favor, uno grande, sabes el mando a matar a alguien y me dijo que no tenía dinero y nada de eso, pero que si necesitaba un favor de él, viniera y lo hice, así que bueno ya me cumplió el favor y desde esta mañana no estas casada con esa bruja, además le pedid a Tobías que les dijera a sus amigos piratas que capturaran a tu rubia tentación, aunque este se negó le dije que era por una buena causa y le dije que era por ti, cuando le conté que era por ti, accedió en ayudarme y bueno lo capturaron y todo eso, así que Tobías te llevara con el_

 _Posdata: tú y yo vamos hablar seriamente cuando regreses Orión Black, para saber porque mi hermoso esposo ascendió en ayudarte tan rápido_

 _Posdata: divertirte y además esta carta solo la puedes leer tú, así que no te preocupes_

-Enserio Damián si es celoso con Tobías si se entera de Tobías y yo que solo hay más que una amistad, querrá saber que tenemos y seguro este loco pensara que Tobías lo está engañando aunque es todo lo contrario, él y yo solo tenemos más que una amistad, nos queremos como unos hermanos, además si este loco se entera de que le dije a Tobías como era de niño es capaz de matarme – pensó Orión guardando la carta en su ropa

-Tengo que hacer un viaje junto a Damián, que me pidió acompañarlo y solo yo – miro a la mujer mirarlo con enojo e irse a su habitación no sin antes azotar la puerta de esta

 **Vamos con Rebastan y Lily**

Es increíble que Rebastan Lestrange le haya pedido a Lily Evans salir como su novia, todo Hogwarts quedo con la boca abierta ante la petición del Lestrange, fue toda una locura y más cuando esta le dijo que si, casi todos se desmayaron por lo sucedido y era imposible de imaginar, pero se empezaron a darles igual ya ver a las parejas entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, entre otras parejas

-Mi hermosa lirio, eres tan hermosas que me das ganas de besarte – Rebastan abrazo a su pelirroja haciéndola sonrojar

-Rebastan – Lily se sonrojo por lo dicho del Slytherin

-Pero es verdad tu eres un hermoso lirio – beso la mejilla de su novia haciéndola sonrojar

-Rebastan tu enserio eres directo – suspiro Lily a su novio

-¿Po que lo dices? – le pregunto a su chica

-Fuiste a mi mesa y dijiste ¿quieres ser mi novia? A si y si más haciendo que me quedara muda – hablo la Gryffindor al Slytherin que solo rio – no fuiste romántico – se cruzó de brazo

-Sabes muy bien que los Slytherin no somos románticos y los que queremos vamos y lo tomamos – hablo este simplemente

-Bueno – hablo Lily suspirando

-Ven mi lirio te llevare a un hermoso lugar – agarro la mano de Lily empezando a caminar por todo Hogwarts hasta llegar a un hermoso jardín

-Es hermoso – susurro Lily viendo el jardín hermoso

-Si es un lugar hermoso – abrazo a su querida pelirroja, se separó de la pelirroja y este se puso enfrente de ella haciendo que esta lo mirara confundido, se arrodillo haciendo que Lily se sorprendiera – ¿Lily Evans quieres ser mi novia? – pregunto sonriendo a la Gryffindor que empezó a llorar de felicidad – ¿ahora si es romántico? – vio cómo su novia puso una sonrisa suave

-Si idiota y muchas veces si – salto a los brazos del Slytherin haciendo que se callera al suelo por el salto de la chica

-Te amo – beso los labios de la pelirroja haciendo que esta correspondiera

-Yo también te amo – los dos se miraron con mucho amor y cariño quedándose abrazados y mirando el hermoso jardín

 **Vamos con Remus/Lucius**

-Lucius dime ¿Qué te pidió Tom? - pregunto curioso el licántropo

-Tom me pidió que fuera el padrino de bodas junto a Sam – Lucius se le veía feliz por la noticias y Remus abrió los ojos sorprendidos

-Así que vas hacer padrino de bodas – Remus está feliz por su novio que sonreía

-Bueno Remus ven vamos de una vez a comprar la ropa para la boda – Lucius arrastro a su novio lejos de su cuarto para irse a comprar ropa para la boda

 **Vamos de nuevo con James Norrington (padre)/Davy Jones**

James miraba a Davy Jones que estaba conversando con sus piratas, despues de que Davy Jones terminara de hablar con su tripulación, fue donde Norrington para decirle que dentro de poco él tenía que irse por 10 años, y le preguntaría donde lo dejaría

¿James en donde te dejo? – Pregunto el pirata a Norrington que lo miro confundido – mañana me tengo que ir y regresare dentro de 10 años, es por eso que pregunto dónde te dejo – miro a la madre de su hijo que dio un suspiro

Te vas por 10 años – se sorprendió de ver que el padre de su hijo se va por 10 años

Si, por eso pregunto en donde te dejo – se puso al lado de James que estaba nervioso

Es mejor que le diga antes que se vaya para siempre – pensó james mirando a Davy Jones

Davy Jones tengo algo que decirte – miro al pirata que se le quedo mirando curioso

¿Dime? – pregunto y vio que Norrington se puso de puntilla y le planto un beso en los labios sorprendiéndole, pero no tardó en responder el beso, después de un rato se separaron jadeando por el beso - ¿Qué fue eso? – le pregunto sorprendido y vio que Norrington empezó a sonrojarse

Yo te amo Davy Jones, me enamoraste estos días que tuve contigo y te amo, te esperare – James esta sonrojado mirando al pirata que se le quedo mirando y pensó que no sería correspondido, pero un abrazo fuerte lo saco de sus pensamientos

Yo también te amo James, - acaricio la mejilla sonrojada de Norrington que empezó a sonreír y de nuevo beso a su pirata

¿Me esperaras? ¿Ahora somos pareja?– le pregunto mientras lo abrazaba y le besaba la frente

Si y si, somos pareja ahora– beso los labios del pirata más temible de los sietes mares

Ven vamos a contarle a nuestro hijo, tu y yo tendremos una noche a solas – Davy Jones le susurro lo último a su pareja que se sonrojo

 **Bien chicos aquí está la parte 17 espero que le haya gustado y ahora empiezo a hacer la parte 18 :D**

 **Sin nada más que decir**

 **Me despido**


	18. Chapter 19

**Parte 18**

 **En esta parte solo sale Tom/Severus, aunque va hacer corto esta parte :D**

 **Parte 19 será la boda de Tom/Severus y el epilogo no diré nada, porque no les quiero hacer Spoilera a ustedes**

Narra la autora

Oye Tom – Severus llamo a su prometido que volteo a verlos, estos dos estaban en el cuerdo de Tom haciendo algo:3

(N/a: para los pervertidos, no estaban haciendo nada XD, solo están hablando)

¿Dime Sev? – le pregunto a su pareja

Si tenemos un hijo ¿Cómo lo llamarías? – pregunto curioso haciendo que su novio abriera los ojos sorprendido

¿Por qué la pregunta? - se acostó al lado de su pelinegro y lo abrazo

Solo curiosidad – beso la mejilla de su Tom haciendo que este lo abrazara más

Lo llamaría Harrynson – Tom recargo su barbilla en la cabeza de su amor

Es un lindo nombre y su segundo nombre será James por mi amigo – Severus se recargo en la espalda de su adorado prometido

Si ya me imagino un hijo de nosotros dos – ambos empezaron a imaginar cómo sería su hijo

Seria hermoso – Tom abrazo a su pareja

(N/a: como alguien en Wattpad le dio curiosidad el pasado del padre de Sirius, lo pondré :D, espero que te guste)

Narra Orión

Tendré que agradecerle a mi viejo amigo y a su esposo lo que hicieron por mí, ya no estoy casado con la madre de Sirius, aun me pregunto si el me sigue amando, tengo que averiguar si mi hermoso rubio me ama, porque si él no me ama, me moriré de tristeza, les cuentos quien es el, su nombre es Abraxas Malfoy el padre de Lucius Malfoy, como es posible de que este enamorado de él, lo he estado desde Hogwarts pero la madre de Sirius nos separa en el sexto año de Hogwarts con mentiras y amenaza, como odio a esa mujer por su culpa no estoy con mi lindo rubio, Abraxas y yo nos conocemos desde el primer año en Hogwarts nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, duramos con nuestra amistad hasta el tercer año de que me enamore y en ese mismo año le confesé mis sentimientos y el me correspondió, me dijo desde que me vio por primera vez fue amor a primera vista, fue el día más feliz de mi vida, duramos 4 años por las mentiras de esa vil mujer, en ese año le iba a proponer a mi dulce tentación que se casara conmigo, pero ella lo arruino todo, diciéndole que todo fue una mentira, de que divertir con él y que nunca lo ame. Mi dulce Abraxas le creyó todo a esa arpía haciendo que el terminara conmigo, me sentí tan herido y triste, intente decirle que era mentira de ella y que no era cierto, pero no me escucho. Después de terminar Hogwarts él se fue lejos y no lo volví a ver y cuando me entere de que se casó con una mujer me sentí tan deprimido triste, de que no salid de mi casa y quise morir. Lo peor de todo es que mis padres me comprometieron con esa arpía y ahí se acabó mi calvario y desde ese día me sentí que vivía una prisión con ella, pero gracias a ella nacieron Sirius y Regulus mis hijos a los cual amo, aunque no lo demuestre

Después de reunirme con Tobías y que este me llevara a la isla desierta, espere que llegara mi lindo rubio al cabo de unos horas, Tobías trajo a mi Abraxas este se sorprendió al verme y se iba a correr, pero ya Tobías se había ido, antes de que escapara corrí a sujetarlo y evitar que se escapara de mi lado, le agarre del brazo y lo traje a mi cuerpo para abrazarlo fuertemente, le agarre de la cara y le plante un beso en los labios, duramos así por unos minutos hasta que nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire

No te vayas Abraxas, aunque ya ha pasado años, déjame decirte lo que te conto esa arpía fue mentira, te he amado desde que te conocí y aun te sigo amando, cuando me entere de que te casaste me sentí morir, de la que persona que amo pertenezca a alguien más, no salid de mi habitación y de mi mansión Black, por extrañarte, pero mis padres tenía otros planeas a comprometerme con esa bruja arpía, no pude rechazar, ya que me amenazó con matarte y no quería perderte, prefería que estuviera con esa bruja a la cual te casaste, que verte morir – le dije mirando a sus hermosos ojos que solo mostraban frialdad, sé que no me va a perdonar pero al menos intente decirle toda la verdad, baje la mirada para no ver el rechazo, pero Abraxas me alzo el rostro besándome los labios haciendo que me sorprenda

Te perdono Orión, aunque no fue tu culpa, te perdono y espero que tú me perdones a mí – susurro con tristeza y pude ver en sus ojos las emociones que quiere reprimir, tristeza, amor, culpa pero sobre todo amor

Tu no tuviste la culpa y antes de que te culpes a ti mismo, no la tuviste Abraxas, te amo y espero que los dos podamos retomar el tiempo perdido – le acaricie la mejilla con cariño haciéndole sonrojar, como extrañaba esto

Si quiero tomar el tiempo perdido – abrazo a su Orión que sonrió de felicidad

No te preocupes por ella me separe de ella, más bien un viejo amigo de nosotros dos, fue al ministerio de magia a cobrar el favor de haber hecho algo – Orión miro como su ahora pareja abría los ojos sorprendidos y una sonrisa se instaló en su hermoso rostro

Estoy hay que celebrarlo – los dos nos dirigimos a la casa que estaba en una isla y ahora nos damos cuenta de que estaba hay

Si hay que celebrarlos – nos dirigimos a la casa para celebrar que estoy divorciado de la madre de Sirius/Regulus y que estoy con mi amado

 **¿Qué les pareció la parte 18 de hoy?**

 **Espero que le haya gustado a ustedes :D**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado** a **KlaudiaWeismann y a Grody10 de wattpad**

 **Nos vemos en la parte 19 que es la boda de Tom y Severus :D**


	19. Chapter 20

**Hola mis queridos lectores como les prometí aquí está la boda de Tom y Severus, espero que le guste a ustedes, espero que le guste estar en la boda y estar viendo a nuestro Rey de las serpientes casándose con su querido pirata , estoy feliz de escribir el capítulo,**

 **alguien me recomienda un buen yaoi, es que tengo ganas de ver un buen yaoi pero no sé, alguien me recomienda un buen yaoi, chicas por favor recomiende un yaoi, necesito ver más yaoi**

 **Parte: 19 la boda de Tom y Severus**

 **Bien iniciemos con el capitulo**

 **Posdata: quien vio la película ¿qué paso a ayer? la 1,2,3, porque la fiesta de soltero de Severus y la de Tom no se**

 **Narra la autora**

Se ve a Tom caminar un lado a otro y suspiro

Regulus: cálmate Tom seguro llegaran – dijo a su amigo

Tom: espero que ustedes no hagan ninguna locura y protejan a Severus – les dijo a los ukes en la sala que solo suspiraron

Lucius: hermano calmarte que lo vamos a cuidar y Regulus se tiene que quedar porque no lo llevaremos a una fiesta de soltero y si se hace daño – no quería llevarlo y que luego que Potter lo mate, mejor salva su pellejo

Remus: bueno y quien vas va a ir - pregunto a los Slytherin

Severus: Lucius, Peter, Sirius, Narcissa, Lily, Bellatrix, Ethan y Arabella – le hablo a su prometido

Sirius: esto será divertido - dijo jade rojo sonriendo- Snape tendrá la mejor fiesta de soltero en la historia - dijo poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa

Lucius: bien chico ya tengo todo planeado para la fiesta de soltero - dije con una sonrisa feliz

Tom: adiós Sev, pasarla bien – peso la frente de su prometido y se fue

Narcissa: si - dijo mirando a Lucius

Sirius: nos vamos para las vegas en el mundo Muggle – dijo sonriendo y que todos abrieron los ojos

TODOS: VEGAS - dijeron todos en un grito

Lucius: si las vegas - dije con una sonrisa maliciosa

Peter: pero Barty no – dijo Peter, como inocente pero nosotras le quitaremos la inocencia

Narcissa: bueno me parece buena ir a las vegas - dijo la chica feliz

Seveurs: bueno vamos pero nos quedaremos dos o tres días - dijo confundido pero lo que no sabe es que tanto Sirius como Lucius tenían planeado algo más

Lucius/Sirius: claro – dijeron al mismo tiempo

Bellatrix: y como nos iremos a las vegas – pregunto

Lucius: bueno jejeje nos trasladaremos a las Vegas – dijo Lucius, ya todos tenían sus cosas empacadas y lista para irse, los primeros en irse fue Sirius y Severus, haciendo que Luciuis les cuente el plan a todos

El plan es que cuando llegue a las vegas van hacer todo para que Severus disfrute su fiesta de soltero lo llevaremos a todos lados y también hacer que Peter termine de perder su inocencia

Vamos con los otros solteros

Tom: bien a donde vamos – pregunto a su amigo

James; bueno pensé que nos podíamos ir a las vegas – dijo este a ellos

Athur: pero el idiota de James no puede ir porque tuvo un problema en las vegas - dijo mirando a su amigo

Barty: así que donde vamos - dijo mirando a Potter

Tom: espero que no sea un lugar de locos – miro a todos que sonrieron nerviosamente

Thomas: podemos ir a Londres Muggle y divertirnos hay – todos mirando al Slytherin por la buena sugerencia

 **Regresemos con Severus y los otros**

 **Narra Arabella**

llegamos a las vegas y nos fuimos a un hotel, Lucius y Sirius pagaron el hotel claro ellos nos dijeron que alguien que le debía el favores "cariñosamente" le prestestaron algo de dinero para la fiesta de soltero de Severus, después pagar el hotel, ambos locos nos reunió a todos a menos a Seveurs, y nos contaron a todos su plan y estuvimos de acuerdo de que Severus disfrute de ser soltero de que Peter no sea tan inocente cuando regresemos al mundo Mágico, que Ethan sea una fiera con Barty y que Bellatrix sea apasionado con su pareja y que Severus que no sea inocente, que sea una fiera, que sea apasionado con Tom y nosotros vamos ayudar a que todo se cumpla

Lucius: bien chica cual es el número de nuestra lista para Severus – nos mostró la lista y la vimos muchas de las cosas eran una locura,

Ethan: pero vamos a cumplir esto en 3 días - dijo Ethan con una ceja alzada

Sirius: bien si no podemos en tres días, podemos hacerlo en una semana - dijo el Gryffindor

Bellatrix: bueno pero la boda es dentro de una semana podemos hacer todo en esta semana y estar antes del viernes 3 – hablo la peliengra y yo solo suspire

Peter: estoy de acuerdo si vamos hacer todo en la lista tenemos que empezar ahorita ya mismo – dijo a todos

Lucius: bueno tenemos que empezar de una buena vez – sé que esto será una locura

Sirius: bueno también tenemos que comprar los regalos para la boda – dijo a los otros

Peter: si tenemos que comprar los regalos – se emocionó la pareja de Bary

Arabella: bueno que tal si hacemos esto que tres personas vayan a comprar los regalos de todas y sacamos eso de la lista rápido y después hacerlo además de la lista - les dije a todos

Todos: bueno no es mala idea – dijeron al mismo tiempo

Sirius: Peter, Ethan y Arabella ustedes comprara los regalos y nosotros hacemos lo otro – Sirius me entrego una lista, salimos del Hotel a comprar los regalos

Espero que Severus no nos mate por la lista – pensó la pelirroja viendo a los pervertidos de Lucius y Sirius hablar

 **Vamos con Tom**

Tom junto a sus padrinos estaban en el bar tomando y divirtiéndose, hablando y comiendo

Tom: en donde estará Severus no me ha escrito - suspira mientas va por su cuarto trago

James: vamos amigo seguro se está divirtiendo – el castaño dejo su bebida en la mesa

Tom: lo vas seguro – volvió a tomar otro trago

Arthur: ee con quien se fue Ethan- dijo miro a sus amigos

Thomas: bueno Severus junto con Lucius se llevaron a Peter, Sirius, Narcissa, Lily, Bellatrix, Ethan y Arabella - dijo Thomas a su amigo

Barty: espera queeee – grito el Slytherin mirando a su compañero de casa

James: si Lucius me dijo que va a llevar a Severus a un lugar genial y que todos la pasaran bien - dijo tomando un trago mas

Thomas: seguro también se llevaron a Peter - dijo al Slytherin

Barty: no creo Peter me dijo que va donde su casa y después venía a la boda - dijo Barty a sus amigos

Rebastan: y como lo sabe - le pregunto

Barty: porque la Lucius me dijo - dijo Barty abrió los ojos - esa m** - dijo akihiko que se paró de golpe pero se volvió a sentar ya que la bebia le estaba haciendo efecto

Tom: y ya sabemos dónde está seguro Peter con Sirius y los otros - dijo Tom - brindemos porque me voy a casar en una semana y brindemos también que el Gryffindor de Barty salga de esta y que Barty no mate a Luciuis - dijo Tom levantando su bebida

Los otros menos Bary: AMEN - dijeron al mismo tiempo

Los 3 mientras bebían miraban a Barty caminar un lado a otro y intentando localizar a su pequeña ratira

Barty: no lo consigo - dijo desesperado

Tom: cálmate amigo, seguro se están divirtiendo – le paso una bebida a su amigo que se la tomo

 **4 días después**

Todos estaba viendo la espalda de Peter como si no podía creerlo Lucius, Severus y Sirius estaban igual no podía creer lo que Peter había hecho

Peter: que pasa que hice - dijo el Gryffindor mirando a todos extraño

Sirius: Peter es que te hiciste un tatuaje de Barty - dijo al pequeño que abrió los ojos

Peter; QUE - grito Peter sorprendido

Ethan: si - dijo y le paso un espejo y Peter vio en su brazo derecho un tatuaje de su pareja

Peter: o dios Barty me va a matar y después lo hará con Sirius – dijo Peter asustado y más asustando al Gryffindor - como paso - dijo alterado

Severus: bueno ayer seguro tomaste mucho y agarraste a Bellatrix y dijiste ven conmigo – dijo Severus al chico

Bellatrix: yo trate de decirte que no lo hiciera pero no me escuchaste - dijo Bellatrix mirando al chico

Lily: ya no se puede hacer nada, solo hay que esperar – Lily se cruzó de brazo

Arebella: si - dijo sonriendo

Lucius: bien Severus esto dos día disfruta y al tercer día nos vamos para que antes de tu boda estés en el mundo mágico y te prepare para la boda – dijo a su amigo

Sirius: bien pero no hablaremos que estuvimos aquí – los otros solo asistieron

Lucius: es un secreto - dijo el rubio

Lily: bien solo falta terminar dos cosas de la lista – miro a la lista

Severus: cual - dijo Severus quería terminar todo de la lista y solo quedaban dos cosas

Ethan: que queda - dijo ya quería estar en la boda y más con su pelirrojo

Arabella: bueno lo que falta es que - dijo y vio cómo se sonrojo - es que grites de un edificio alto que estás enamorado de un hombre y que te vas a casar y decir AMO A UN HOMBRE Y SOY FELIZ DE AMARLO - dijo mirando a Severus que estaba rojo - y tiene que estar vestido de un neko - dijo no sabía lo que es un neko, ni lo quiere saber

Severus: QUEE - dijo sonrojado hasta la oreja

Sirius: termina la lista para poder irnos – miro al pirata que solo suspiro y les mando una mirada de muerto a todos

Severus: está bien lo are pero será para terminar todo - dijo el pelinegro - que es lo último de la lista – pregunto

Lily: bueno es comer un gran helado - dijo y todos la miraron - que es lo que sale en la lista - dijo mostrándola

Severus: bueno vamos hacer primero lo del helado y después lo otro - dijo sonrojado

Sirius: si vamos - dijo y todos se fueron a terminar la lista

 **Vamos otra vez con Tom**

 **Narra Tom**

Veía algunos elfos ayudar con la decoración del salón y me pregunto dónde está Sev y los otros, le pregunte a Regulus que no fue con ellos debido al embarazo y se quedó aquí ayudando con la decoración, bueno le pregunte a él y me dijo que regresan pasado mañana que no me preocupara, así que confié aunque espero que mi lindo Pirata este bien, recibí una carta de mi amado

 _ **Carta**_

 _ **Mañana regreso Tom, no te preocupes, te contare todo lo que hicimos y donde me llevaron esos idiotas para celebrar mi despedida de soltero, solo te digo que se vaya preparando para la muerte de Sirius y Lucius a manos de Barty, te dejo adiós**_

Espero que estos dos no hayan hecho nada para que Barty los mates por fin veré a mi lindo pirata mañana gracias a Merlín

Tom: chico mañana regresan - les dije a mis amigos

Barty: por fin mañana hablare con Peter para saber dónde estuvo - dijo Barty sabíamos que ellos no están en el mundo Mágico ni el mundo Muggle es por eso que no regresaron todavía

Remus: ya quiero ver a Lucius - dijo con un brillo en los ojos

Thomas: yo a mi hermosa Narcissa – sus ojos también brillaron

Arthur/Amos: y nosotros a nuestra hermosas parejas – todos estamos feliz de ver a nuestras parejas

 **Cuatro días después**

 **Día de la boda**

 **Narra Severus**

Hoy es la boda mía y de Tom estoy nervioso, mi padre como mi familia me arregló para el día de la boda y estoy demasiado nervioso

Tobías: vamos no este nervioso - me dijo mi madre, no sé cómo él no se siente nervioso por casarse

Severus: es la primera vez que me caso - le dije mi padre que rio

Tobías: vamos hijo no este nervioso sé que es la primera vez que te casa pero te dijo se feliz - me dijo con cariño - y además sé que te gustara los regalos de todos y más de tus amigos - me dijo y me sonrió, después de un rato, padre nos buscó que todo estaba listo, mis dos papas me entregaran al hombre al cual amo

llegue a la puerta estoy, nervioso mis padres me miraron y le sonreí y escuche la música a sí que entre junto a mis padres, vi a todos mis amigos , a mi familia ,vi a todos hasta los profesores de Hogwarts y creo que hasta el mundo mágico está aquí, hasta Nagini esta hay, ella la pequeña almohada con los anillos y después de mirar a mis "damas" de honor y ver a las de Tom, vi a mi Tom que esta hermoso, mi Tom es el más hermoso ser de todos y vi al que nos iba a casar y vi a la lectora espera que ella no va a casar? , mis padres me llevaron donde Tom y me entregaron a el

Tobías: cuida muy bien de mi hijo, o le digo a mi esposo que te mate – vaya hasta no falto la amenaza de mama

Tom: lo cuidare - dijo y mis padres se fueron, saben el que nos va a casar es mi abuelo

Edward Teague: queridos hermano estamos aquí para presenciar esta boda, si alguien se opone que hable ahora o calle para siempre - dijo mi abuelo a todos que estaban callados, por lo que conto papa a mi ex novio, le dieron una paliza que no se puede parar dentro de 4 meses, así que no va a interrumpir mi boda

Lucius: oye como es que tú vas a casar a ellos dos pensé que iba hacer un cura – dijo Lucius todo tenían la misma pregunta

Edward: bueno para responder rápido, soy el pirata más viejo y además que todos los piratas lo sometimos a voto y d gano de que mi nieto se casara, y d de que yo lo casara – mi abuelo le contesto a mi amigo y todos se callaron para seguir con la boda – seguimos – miro a todos hasta los piratas y le dio una mirada helada de que no atrevan a dañar la boda de su nieto porque los mataría – bien como nadie quiere interferir, sigo Tom Marvolo Riddle aceptas como a esposo a Severus Tobias Snape Prince, conocido como el Príncipe Mestizo, en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la riqueza, en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separes o Poseidón se los lleve a ambos – miro al pelinegro que sonrió

Tom: acepto – apretó la mano del que será su esposo

Edward: Severus Tobías Snape Prince acepta como esposo a Tom Marvolo Riddle en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la pobreza,, en la riqueza hasta que la muerte los separe - me dijo a mi yo mire Tom que me dedico una sonrisa

Tom: acepto - dije

Edward: por el poder que me tengo en mis manos, que Poseidón y Merlín bendiga este matrimonio y que nunca se acabe su amor, se pueden besar - dijo mi abuelo haciendo que todos gritaran cuando Tom me beso

Todos: Felicidades, vivan los recién casados – todos gritaron felices por nosotros, se me olvido la boda fue en el barco y la fiesta será en el comedor de Hogwarts, así que tenemos los mejor de ambos, yo me case en un barco en el mundo mágico y la fiesta se celebrara en el salón de Hogwarts. Todos nos dieron la felicidades y yo los mire a todos por fin estoy casado con Tom soy feliz, era hora de tirar el ramo todos se pusieron en posición (n/a: solo las mujeres XD los hombres no jeje) y lance el ramo y cuando me volteo me quede sorprendido el ramo cayo en las mano de Regulus así que se va a casar con Potter ya quiero ver la boda, el salón de Hogwarts fue decorado hermosamente y es bellísimos todos nos quedamos impresionado. Tomy yo bailamos toda la noche, todos nos dieron los regalos, hasta los piratas que me felicitaron y nos dijeron que en la noche podemos abrirlo, toda la noche fue divertida vi a Barty intentando buscar a Lucius y a Black pero, pero estos desaparecieron con sus parejas, era hora de cortar el pastel de boda, cuando lo cortamos comimos y celebramos y después nos despedimos de los invitados y nos fuimos a mi barco y navegaríamos por el mundo mágico por un mes, es una luna de miel y estoy feliz por eso, Tom me llevo a mi cuarto y se me olvido decirle, que solo estamos Tom, Nagini que está en la cocina seguro cazando ratas y yo, como dije antes Tom nos llevó a nuestro cuarto

 **Narra la autora**

 **INICIO DEL LEMON**

Tom llevo a Severus a la cama y lo acostó suavemente y lo empezó a besar con delicadeza y se quitó la parte de arriba de su ropa y también la de su esposo y empezó a besar el cuello de Severus bajando hasta su pecho dando besos mariposas y pudo ver los regalos de las lectora agarro uno y cuando lo saco de la caja sus ojos se abrieron es un lubricante de sabor de chocolate y fresa y de otros sabores, el regalo es de Lucius (n/a: no pregunto de donde saque sobre el lubricante de sabores o/o tuve que investigar en internet) Tom vio lo que tenía Severus en la mano

Seveurs: que tienes en la mano... - dijo dando suspiro y viendo a Tom que sonreía

Tom: es un lubricante de sabores - dijo mirando a su pelinegro que abrió los ojos - y nos los regala Lucius - y también registro otra bolsa y sus ojos se iluminaron lo que saco es una crema batida - vaya gracias Black - dijo Tom viendo a su Severus que veía los dos potes que tenía en la mano

Tengo que agrácele a esos dos pervertidos - pensó Tom y batió la crema en el cuerpo de Severus - que más nos regalaron - pensó Tom y empezó a lamer todo el cuerpo de Severus casándole gemidos

Tom: me ...agrada ...cuando ...haces ...esos... lindo gemidos – dijo Tom y llevo su mano a pantalón de Severus lo quito lentamente dejándolo desnudo - o no traes ropa interior - dijo mirándolo

Severus: fue.. Idea... de. ...del…bastardo..de…Lucius...aahhh - pego un gemido y miro a Tom lamiéndose los dedos (n/a: ahora si estoy roja como un tomate o/o no es la primera vez que escribo un lemon pero no me he acostumbrado aun o/o ) - ahora es mi...aaa..Turno - dijo y se acostó en las caderas de Tom y empezó a besar su cuello y bajando hacia el pecho de Tom e hizo lo mismo que hizo Tom con el agarro la crema y la hecho en el pecho y empezó a lamer hasta que no quedo crema

Tom: aaaa..aahh..Sev..rus - dijo entre gemidos y vio que Severus le quito su pantalón junto a su ropa interior y vio que se (n/a: esta parte me da pena escribir ustedes saben chicas o/o lo que quiero decir) y vio que Severus empezó a lamer su miembro - aaahhh... Severus - dijo jadeando vio que Severus termino de lamer su miembro y lo beso - te...amo- dijo Tom besando a Severus que se recostó en la cama

Severus: por...favor...Tom...hazlo.. - dijo entre janeo

Tom: pero antes me vengare - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y empezó a lamer el miembro de su esposo y veía que lo estaba volviendo loco

Severus: aaahh...por...ahh...favor...aaghhh..Tom...ya...por...favorrr - dijo suplicando

Tom: te are caso - dijo besándolo y lo recostó abrió las piernas de Severus y se lubrico su miembro con el regalo que le dio Lucius y entro en Severus lentamente - aahhh...eres...aaa... - dijo Tom entrando suavemente para no lastimar a su Severus

Severus: aaa...hazlo...aaa...de..una..vez- dijo Severus suplicando a su Tom a su esposo y sintió que Tom entro en el en una rápida embestida y se quedó quieto tenía que acostumbrase y Tom beso los labios de su ahora esposo

Tom empezó a embestir a su Severus rápido haciendo que Severus pegara grito que se escuchó por todo el cuarto (n/a: hasta donde esta Nagini XD) (n/a: siento pena por la pobre)

Severus: aaah...te...amo... ...no...Aguanto - dijo Severus a su Tom

Tom: yoo...tampoco...aguanto- dijo y dio una embestida más y se corrió en su querido Severus los dos cayeron rendidos

 **FIN DEL LEMON**

Tom y Severus están cansado de tener una noche de pasión así que se acostaron un rato para retomar su luna de miel

Severus: te amo - dijo a besando los labios de su esposo

Tom: yo también te amo - dijo besando la frente - ¿listo para el segundo round? – le pregunto mientras se posicionaba encima de su esposo

Severus: listo – los dos empezaron con las caricias y los besos, lo hicieron de nuevo hasta el amaneces

 **Bien eso es todo, nos vemos en el Epilogo :D que no sé cuando empiece a escribirlo para ustedes**

 **Nos vemos**

 **Hasta luego**

 **Buenas noches o es buenas madrugada (en realidad no se son las 12:17 y yo despierta XD)**

 **Se despide**

 **Scar Prime-chan**

 **Posdata: ¿decirme que le pareció la despedida de soltero? o ¿el lemon?**


	20. Chapter 21

**Epilogo**

 **Bueno aquí está el epilogo, espero que le guste a ustedes: D**

Han un años desde la boda y la luna de miel de Tom y Severus, estos son más felices que cada día e igual que sus amigos que se casaron después de ellos y una de las parejas están esperando a un bebe (n/a: Lucius y Remus no pierden el tiempo), todos estaban tranquilamente, después de que todos se graduaran cada uno fue a vivir su vida con su pareja, Severus y Tom fueron a vivir a una casa que está cerca del mar para que así, Severus pudiera Navegar, Tom consiguió un trabajo como Ministro de Magia y Severus consiguió un trabajo vendiendo sus posiciones por todo el mundo Mágico, Severus estaba en la Mansión Riddle-Snape descansando mientras estaba leyendo un libro cuando unas ganas de vomitar le entraron y fue rápidamente al baño a vaciar su estomago

Severus estas así desde hace tiempo deberías decirle a Tom lo que pasa – Nagini miro a Severus que se limpiaba la boca

Estoy bien Nagini, no es nada – desde hace tiempo aprendió entender a la serpiente de su esposo

Sev me preocupas, tienes esos síntomas desde hace unos meses, contarle a Tom o se enterara de lo que te pasa y será peor – la serpiente tenía razón en lo que decía, una vez Severus llego con una herida en su brazo y no le dijo nada a su esposo, pero se enteró e le armo un escándalo por no decirle nada y era mejor decirle lo que le pasaba

De acuerdo le diré lo que me pasa Nagini – acaricio la cabeza de la serpiente que sonreía victoriosa, después de hablar con Nagini y la serpiente se fuera a cazar, Severus se quedó esperando a su marido para decirle lo que tiene

Después de un rato Tom llego a su casa y vio a su hermoso esposo en la sala de manera nerviosa, lo cual es extraño en Severus, dejo las cosas en el mueble y se acercó a su esposo

Tom tengo que decirte algo – Severus vio a su esposo mirarlo confundido – estos meses me he sentido mal y no sé qué me pasa, pensé que estaba enfermo, pero no sé qué tengo – miro a los ojos verde de su esposo que empezó a preocuparse

Vamos al Medimago, Sev para ver que tienes - acaricio la mejilla de su esposo con amor que se sonrojo, los dos se fueron a un Medimago de San Mugo para saber qué es lo que tiene el pirata, cuando llegaron lo pasaron de inmediato al ver al Ministro de magia con su esposo

Buenas Tardes – el Medimago vio a la pareja - ¿me puede decir que síntomas tiene? – le pregunto al pelinegro

Esto, tengo ganas de vomitar, sueño, mucho apetito, tengo mareos y a veces no soporto algunos alimentos – el Medimago anoto lo que dijo Severus y este alzo la vista

Usted no ha notado esos síntomas en alguien más como en su madre o alguien cercano – pregunto el Medimado divertido por la situación

Hay es increíble que no se cuenta – rio internamente el Medimago

Si cuando Da esta esperando a mi hermanitos o Lucius que ahorita está esperando en un bebe – antes eso Tom como Severus abrieron los ojos

Si, usted está esperando a un bebe y por lo que me describe usted tiene como dos meses de embarazo, lo cual es raro que a los dos meses se va empezando a notar ya que estas en estado – miro el vientre del pirata que se llevó una mano

Un bebe – susurro Severus feliz por la noticia

Venga cuando cada vez para hacerle el chequeo y al quinto mes le diré el sexo de su hijo - miro a ambos con una sonrisa y se despidió con un apronto de mano

Estoy tan feliz – alzo a su esposo y le dio vueltas en el aire por lo feliz que estaba

Tom – estaba sonrojado por la demostración que su esposo daba en plena calle a vista de todos

 **7 meses después**

Han pasado siete meses desde que se enteraron de que Severus estaba en cinta, todos sus amigos celebraron y le dieron la felicidades por el hijos de nuestro queridos Slytherin, hasta los padres de Severus están felices por su nieto, hasta le hicieron un lindo Beibe chaguer, le compraros muchas cosas para el niño de Severus, que discutían para saber cómo se llamaría el niño ocasionando que Severus se sintiera enojado y se desquitara con Tom en algunas cosas y haciendo reír a Nagini por lo que Severus le mandaba a hacer a Tom cuando este tenía sus antojos, era para reírse y Nagini lo hacía aunque recibía un regaño de Tom y por parte de Severus recibía la cena, gracias a esto Nagini se reír más de Tom para recibir comida de Severus, eran los tres felices, Severus pidiéndole tomo a su esposo Tom, este cumplía los caprichos de su marido y Nagini riéndose cuando este era regañado o Severus no le prestaba atención, era una linda familia que pronto se le iba a unir un 4 personajes a esa loca familia, un día Severus estaba descansando en su casa ya que estaba en su noveno mes de embarazo tenía que descansar mas y era cuidado por Sirius Black que tenía que cuidarlo porque su lindo esposo le "pidió de forma cariñosa" que cuidara al embarazado

Black – grito Severus que estaba en la sala

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto preocupado el ex-Gryffindor mirando al marido de Tom

Él bebe ya viene – se tocó el vientre y asusto a Sirius – Black, idiota llevarme a San Mugo para que me atienda – grito Severus a Sirius que lo cargo rápidamente no sin antes decirle a Nagini que le avisara a Tom de que él bebe ya venía, tuvo que usar el Translador que era más rápido para llegar a San Mugo, cuando llegaron Sirius entrego a Severus al Medimago que rápidamente lo atendió

Black si te vas te castro o no te nombrare padrino de mi hijo – gruño enojado el pelinegro sorprendiendo al animago que fue con el Medimago para estar con el amigo de su esposo

Tom había llegado a San Mugo y fue rápidamente a buscar a su esposo que estaba en labor de parto, una de las enfermeras, le dijo que esperaban que pronto su esposo estaría con él, después de unos varios minutos llegaron los amigos y vieron a Tom caminar de un lado a otro, después de un rato el Medimago salió con Sirius que tenía una pequeña sonrisa

Señor Riddle puede ver a su esposo – el Medimigo señalo donde estaba Severus y él bebe haciendo que este saliera corriendo

Severus – Tom entro a la habitación donde estaba su esposo y pudo ver que su esposo mecía con delicadeza a un pequeño bultito, se acercó lentamente donde está su familia, cuando llego vio al bebe más hermoso, es una perfecta combinación entre él y Severus

¿Cómo lo llamaremos? – le pregunto mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hijo que abrió los ojos y sus ojos eran verdes como los de el

Se llamara Harrynson – Severus miro la sonrisa de su esposo

Pobre siento pena por el renacuajo cuando unos bastardos se burlen de el – hablo Lucius soltando la lengua venenosa que tiene haciendo enojar a ambos padres y haciendo llorar a Harrynson

Idiota – murmuro Severus intentando tranquilizar al niño

Pero de cariño le diremos Harry – Tom se sentó al lado de su esposo que le paso a su hijo para que este lo cargara, el Medimago apareció diciéndoles que se callaran+

Señor de Riddle le hicimos una cesaría ya que se complicó cuando intento parir, como no estaba su esposo y usted se haya desmayado por el esfuerzo, el señor Black dio el consentimiento de elaborar la secaría para sacar al bebe – les dio la noticas a ambos padres que miraron a Sirius, más bien todos miraron a Sirius – gracias a Merlin, pensó rápido para hacer rápido la cesaría – después de decir algo más el Medimago se fue dejando a todos en la habitación

Ya sé quién será el padrino de Harry – Severus le susurró al oído de su esposo que sonrió

Sirius Orión Black, felicidades eres el padrino de Harry – todos se sorprendieron antes la palabra de Tom que cargaba al pequeño Harry

Felicidades – todos le dieron una palmada a Sirius que estaba feliz y Sam le dio un beso a su pareja que lo abrazo

Mi hijo será gran amigo de la pequeña serpiente – Lucius miro a Harry dormir en los brazos de su padre ya que se encontraba cómodo en los brazos de su papa

Si nuestros hijos serán grandes amigos – Severus vio como todos se reía y festejaban por el nacimiento de Harry

 **Tiempo después**

Ya ha pasado tiempo desde que el pequeño Harry nació y ahora era un niño de unos 10 años de edad que está listo para entrar a Hogwarts

Papa no quiero que toques a papi mientras no estoy – Harry miraba a su padre que tenía el ceño fruncido – además mis tres hermanitos me escribirán – abrazaba a su papa que tenía 4 meses de embarazo y a su padre que lo miraba furioso

Severus es mío mocoso – Tom estaba celoso cómo es posible de que su hijo mayor le dé pelea por la atención de su hermoso esposo

Alejarte de papi hermano es de papa – exclamo la única niña de 7 años mirando mal a su hermano mayor, la niña es una copia de Tom pero con los ojos de Severus y es la princesa de la casa que es protegida por todos

Rin – Harry miro a su hermanita que tenía el ceño fruncido

Como dijo Rin, papi es de papa y no puedes hacer nada, porque tu estarás en Hogwarts y papi estará aquí – hablo uno niño que se parece a Severus pero con los ojos verdes como su papa

Como dice Antares hermano, papi es de papa – hablo un niño igualito al otro pero este tiene los ojos verdes pero más oscuro que su gemelo

Entonces no iré a Hogwarts – Harry no dejaba de abrazar a su papa que solo suspiro

Vas a ir y punto Harrynson James RIddle-Snape – Harry vio cómo su papi se enojó con el así que bajo la cabeza – hijo tienes que ir a Hogwarts, yo no puedo estar ahí porque estoy esperando a tus hermanitos, además estarán todos tus amigos y Draco - como si fuera las palabras mágicas Harry olvido todo y puso una sonrisa, fue rápidamente a su habitación para arreglarse

Mierda Black tenía razón, estos dos terminaran juntos – Tom suspiro resigna mente viendo a su hijo mayor con una sonrisa tonta, los niños ya estaban acostumbrado al vocabulario de su familia y lo aprendían rápido pero no lo decían, solo lo hacían cuando esta enojados

Niños vayan a prepararse para llevar a su hermano y así poner despedirnos – Severus miro a sus niños correr a cambiarse

No sé de dónde Harry es celoso – Tom abrazo a su esposo que solo rodo los ojos, Nagini que es la guardiana de los niños rodo los ojos antes la palabra de Tom, Nagini adoraba a todos los niños, de Harry hasta los gemelos, hasta a Rin que era la única niña entre todos de ellos y a la cual protegía como a una pequeña cría, pronto vería como esos idiotas intentaba cortejar a la dulce niña eso no pasaría, porque tenía una serpiente y además sus hermanos juntos a su papa la protegerían de todo y del bastardo que la dañaría lo matarían y que se lo dieran de comer a la serpiente

Ya estamos listo, nos pueden llevar a Harry – Len miro a su padres que los vieron ya listo, Len está al lado de su gemelo que solo rodo los ojos, todos estaban listo para ir a la estación de King's Cross para dejar al Harry que estaba feliz por ir a Hogwarts con todos sus amigos, cuando llegaron vieron a todos esperando a ellos, Harry dejo sus cosas y fue corriendo donde sus amigos, los niños también fueron corriendo a ver a sus padrinos

Chicos – Harry saludo a todos sus amigos que le sonrieron, los chicos no les prestaron atención a sus padres que intentaban decirle que se despidieran para que se subieran al tren para poder irse, pero estaban alegre en su conversación que no escucharon, los niños de 5,6 y 7 años se escondieron detrás de sus padres para no escuchar el grito

Idiotas despídanse que no tenemos todo el tiempo – fue el grito de Tom que asusto a todos y la atención de los que estaban cerca, los chicos se acercaron a despedirse de sus padres y estos le dieron una amenaza de que se comportara o le iba a ir mal

Harry comportarte como se debe y no quiero que tu hagas algo estúpido mientras esta en Hogwarts – Tom miro a su hijo que trago duro por la mirada de su padre

Si haces algo de juro que te dejo en una isla de cierta – Severus miro a su hijo que trago más saliva

Si papa – Harry abrazo a sus dos padres fuertemente y después a su hermanitos – cuidar a papa y a nuestros pequeños o pequeñas mientras no estoy – Harry miro a Rin, Antares y Len que lo abrazaron fuertemente, Harry después de separarse de sus hermanos y hermana se despidió de todo el mundo hasta de Nagini que fue con ello para despedirlo y de que no se metiera en problemas, después de que Harry se terminara de despedir de todos, se montó en el tren junto a sus amigos que empezaron a llorar por alejarse de sus padres e hermanos

Te amo mi pirata gracias por entrar a mi vida y darme el mejor regalo – Tom beso los labios de su esposo que se sonrojo

Tom – susurro Severus por las palabras de su esposo que le dio otro beso y después se separaron para ver juntos a sus pequeños como el tren que llevaba a Harry a Hogwarts se alejaba para que comenzara una vida llena de aventuras con sus amigos

 **¿Qué les pareció el epilogo?, ¿le gusto o no?**

 **Bueno eso es todo, en verdad espero que le guste y eso es todo, termine con la historia :D**

 **Estoy feliz y a la vez triste en terminar esta historia que me trago alegrías/tristeza y dolores de cabeza cuando pensaba como hacer los capítulos si largos o cortos, fue un hermoso viaje que recorrí con ustedes que me dejaban los comentarios y quiero decirles que gracias por seguir esta historia que llego a su fin hoy 16 de junio de 2017, woo fue tres años, esta historia fue publicada el 27 de octubre de 2015 en Wattpad y en Fanfiction en 23/12/2015 enserio gracias por estos 3 años por los comentarios y por animarme a seguir escribiendo cada capitulo**

 **ahora puede decir que esta historia esta terminada, así que adiós mis queridos lectores, nos veremos en una nueva historia**

 **se despide**

 **Scar Prime-Chan**


End file.
